<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gods and Heroes by Skidney18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486658">Gods and Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skidney18/pseuds/Skidney18'>Skidney18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Geek Love, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Mental Health Issues, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Millionaire, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, New York, Original Character(s), Parent Tony Stark, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Poor Peter Parker, Poor Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Superheroes, Superpowers, Swearing, Teenagers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Walks In The Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skidney18/pseuds/Skidney18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has begun to change. Heroes walk among us. But even those times are over. The Avengers have split up. </p><p>Leah Stark, born with abilities one could only ever begin to imagine, has been sent by her father to watch over the latest hero. But what happens when the threat on the streets of Queens is more than just a rumor, and a friendship between the two heroes begins to blossom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unboxing Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched as the men moved in and out of the white slate doors. Each one that entered disappeared with a large cardboard box in hand with sharpie scribbled across the top. I stood down the hall, gripping tightly onto the cold black pot. I had fought superhumans that could melt metal with their hands or sentient evil ai robots, but those were all different. I had my team. But now, the team had split up. It would be just me.</p><p>I shifted my gaze as a strong hand placed itself firmly upon my shoulder. My eyes met my fathers. He would never admit it, he was too prideful, but he hated leaving me alone. Especially now.</p><p>I lent him a quick smile. “You know, you didn’t have the security team bring my stuff up. We could’ve just hired a moving company.”</p><p>He scoffed and rolled his eyes, his gaze shifting to the men dressed in all black moving the last of the boxes into apartment. “It’s not like I’m expecting Loki to come down with the chitauri-”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes at me. The last man, clad fully in a black tuxedo gave him a quick nod before standing beside the opening. Dad gave me a quick nudge before moving the entrance. “But, you can never be too prepared Bean.”</p><p>I scoffed. I weaved between the stacks of cardboard boxes and new furniture still wrapped in plastic. Walking to the edge of the kitchen isle, I placed the large plant on the marble edge. I turned to face my dad, now leaning against the entrance to the kitchen. The large green leaves filled my vision. I waved my arms frantically to clear my sight. I listened to my dad chuckle as a moved away and huffed at the plant. “I think I can handle myself without an entire security team.”</p><p>My arms crossed over my chest. He sighed, pushing his glasses up from the nip of his nose. He mirrored my stance. His gaze fell to the floor, a dark expression growing over his face before he looked back to me with a somber smile. He shuffled his feet against the cold floor till he stood in front of me.</p><p>He ran his arms over my elbows firmly.</p><p>“I know you can. Just,” he sighed before meeting my gaze, “let me be a father. A concerned one at that.”</p><p>I smiled as he leaned in, kissing the edge of my hairline. Our attention was grabbed by the sound of shoes quickly moving across the floor. Happy stopped in his tracks, lending me a quick smile.</p><p>I gave him a quick wave, “Hey Happy.”</p><p>“Hey, kid.” Happy looked over to my dad. He lifted it in the air and pointed urgently. “Its Pepper. She’s waiting for you at the jet.”</p><p>“Shit,” Dad mumbled under his breath before turning back to me, “Are you sure you don’t want to come for dinner? I can call Midtown and say you’ll be beginning classes a day later, and I’m sure Pepper would love to see you again. You know we talk about you all the time, her less than me of course.”</p><p>I laughed quietly, “It’s okay, dad. I’m going to start unpacking since apparently you brought the entire house with us. Plus, I’m sure Happy would love a break from all the calls and texts.”</p><p>“I would, actually. Thanks, kid. At least someone listens to me.”</p><p>Dad rolled his eyes and shot Happy a quick glare. He looked back and slowly backed out of the room. “Okay, you’ve got your phone. Call me or Happy if anything comes up. Actually, just call me.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes at him. “Go, before Pepper kill you for being even more late.” Dad gave me a small smile before ducking around the corner. “And you’ve got your-” “Yes, Dad. I’ve got my suit. I may not be you but I’m not that dumb.”</p><p>“I know you’re not. You're brighter than any of us. Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Or, don’t do anything I would do. There’s this tiny grey area and that’s where I want you to stay. Same goes for the spider-kid. You’re responsible for him now. I love you, Bean."</p><p>"I love you too, Dad." And with that, they left.</p><p>I looked over the sea of brown boxes. With a small defeated sigh, I moved towards the closest stack. <em>There’s no point in sitting around.</em> It may be only temporary, but there was no reason it couldn’t feel like home.</p><p>It felt like hours, listening to the sound of glasses and plates clinking against one another became merely white noise. I fell victim to following the motions. Boxes soon became unfolded. Slowly I began to realize just how much I had already unboxed in a short amount of time. The empty penthouse was soon feeling like more than just a room with a million windows.</p><p>I raised my head towards the window. The horizon had faded into the darkness and was illuminated by a sea of white and orange lights. A manufactured skyline. It shimmered, as if a dull flame to light the way. I slowly walked towards the balcony. Sliding open the large glass doors, I felt the sudden rush of cold wind. Despite the chills running over my bare arms, I always found the open air freeing. I sighed deeply, taking in my surroundings. Now was not the time to soar among the birds as if I was one of them. Tomorrow would be the start of something knew. A new school with new faces, new teachers, but most importantly, a new mission.</p><p>Taking a last look at the city in front of me, I wandered back into the penthouse and made my way towards the bedroom. The homesick feeling, the one I knew would be inevitable crept quickly into my heart. The room felt bleak, lifeless. All that sat was a wide bed and boxes upon boxes. I inhaled sharply. I could easily call dad, explain that I wasn't ready for this kind of challenge and move back upstate with him and Pepper. But in doing so, I would just be proving to myself and everyone I loved how weak I actually am. I quickly glanced over to the large black briefcase laying on the floor next to the bed. A small, yellow post-it note was stuck to its front. I walked over and bent down to the note. <em>‘You got this kiddo’</em>.</p><p>I couldn't let him down, not again.</p><p>I quickly shuffled back to the kitchen, retrieving the box cutter used only minutes. I lined the blade with the tape of the large box labelled <em>bedding.</em> With one quick swipe, the blankets and pillows pushed their way up. I grabbed the couple that already pushed their way to the top and made my way to the firm mattress. </p><p>As I shut my eyes, my mind was flooded with memories I just wanted to forget. All the sadness and tears came flooding back in a tidal wave. Seeing her body, hearing my fathers distorted screams. I jolted up quickly, shaking my head as if to shake away the thoughts. I quickly rose from the bed and sat down on the floor. I crossed my legs over one another and rested my hands on my knees. Slow breaths.<em> Breath in, breath out. </em></p><p>Gradually, the floor melted away. All I could feel was the air surrounding me and the power surging through each of my cells. I may not have been able to sleep, but at least I could meditate and focus on the positive. Tomorrow is a new day. Nothing could go wrong, hopefully. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even with my eyes sealed shut, I could feel the light beading down upon my face. The blue of the night was being consumed by a field of orange. Even with the bustle of the city roaring since the first crack of light, the sky brought a much-needed sense of peace to the penthouse.</p><p>I opened my eyes, squinting to adjust to the bright beam blinding me. I glanced down and watched as my folded body slowly approached the floor. With a lowered leg, I gracefully met the wooden floor halfway. Taking in a deep breath I gazed upon the view. No matter how many times I would see the bright lights from up above, I would never get used to it.</p><p>I fumbled for my phone in the pocket of my jeans. With a light push of a button, the screen illuminated. <em>6:07am</em> it read. I sighed. If I wanted to avoid the driver I knew dad would have waiting at the building entrance, I’d have to leave soon.</p><p>I scrambled, searching through the sea of brown until my eyes landed upon the one that read <em>clothing</em>. I picked it up and quickly tossed it onto the bed. First impressions mattered, that’s one of the few things both mom and dad told me. The first-time people saw me would dictate how my time here would play out. Even though it was just a mission, watch over Spider-Man, it gave me a chance to start again. A new life where no one knew who I was.</p><p>It took no time finding an outfit. Thankfully, Pepper helped me pack a box primarily filled with what she saw me most frequently wear. She always thought about the little things like that. Such a small thought but saved possible hours of wasted hours.</p><p>I stared at myself in the mirror of the bathroom. I looked tired, more pale than usual. I sighed heavily as I searched for the large makeup bag.</p><p>I rarely slept anymore. My eyes dawned large black circles. It was hard to rest when every time I let my mind drift away, I was blasted with memories I’ve tried to bury, and my ears flooded with voices I didn’t recognize. The only time I ever felt at peace was when in the open air.</p><p>I took one last glance in the mirror before checking the time once more<em>. 6:42am</em> it now read. I hastily found my shoes from yesterday and rushed towards the front door.</p><p>“Wait,” I spoke quietly to no one in the room. I moved back the messy bedroom and picked up the backpack stuffed with papers, pens and binders. As I found my way back to the doorway, I glanced over the briefcase still leaning against the bed frame with the post-it note still plastered to the top. It was just school, there was no need to bring it with. Dads words spoke softly as I stared down at the case. <em>You can never be too prepared, Bean.</em></p><p>He was right, like always.  Plus, it would give an excuse to try and spot Spider-Man in action later.</p><p>Spider-Man.</p><p>It was my first solo mission, if it could be called that. Watch over Spider-Man and give Happy a break from some unnecessary stress. But I wasn’t sure who I was supposed to be watching over without the mask. Dad refused to give up his identity. It’s for the better, he would say, keeps the both of you safe.</p><p>I understood that. I respected that. It’s the life of a hero, but god did it feel so lonely at times.</p><p>Plus<em>, how am I supposed to watch over Spider-Man when I had to go to high school?</em></p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The subway was crammed and crowded. I held on tightly to the strap of my backpack with one hand and the cold metal railing with another. My eyes moved across cart. It was impossible to pinpoint a single face. It was a sea of heads, each at different levels. It was crowded. Pressed against my right was a younger woman holding her large stomach. To my left, an older man in a grey suit talking into an earpiece while swiping across his phone. There was no room to breath, but in a strange way it was comforting.</p><p>Comforting because it was normal.</p><p>With music blaring in my ears, I jogged off the subway cart and made my way back to the street. I gripped the straps of my backpack tightly as the sunlight once again blinded me. The smell of trash and piss connected with my noise. I winced and quickly picked up my pace down the sidewalk. The further I walked; the more smell faded from my nose.</p><p>I sighed loudly, letting my shoulders drop. I remarked myself on having a strong stomach, but some combinations of smells just twisted by stomach.</p><p>I continued down the busy sidewalk, darting and weaving between various people until I stood before the large chain link fence.</p><p>I froze mid step. The other side of the fence was lined with bleachers surrounding a perfectly flat field. A couple dozen student kicked around a soccer ball while other sat and watched. Though I couldn’t see the doors, I could see the sea of students ushering into the building.</p><p>My heart leapt within my chest. It had been over a year since I had stepped foot in a school. I wouldn’t be fooling anyone if I said I wasn’t nervous. It felt stupid. I’ve fought people labelled as domestic terrorists but here I was, hands shaking against the nylon straps.</p><p><em>You can’t let him down,</em> I repeated in my head, not again.</p><p>I blended scarily easy in the crowds. No one batted an eye as to me being there. I was just another sophomore.</p><p>I walked up the cement stairs. A small remote-control helicopter soared towards my face. I ducked down quickly, holding onto my face as to brace for impact. I lifted my eyes, watching it fly down the hallway once more. I let out a large sigh I hadn’t realized I was holding onto. Great way to embarrass yourself on your first day.</p><p>I fumbled in the small pocket of my jeans. Feeling the edge of the paper, I grasped it and quickly unfolded it. On it listed numerous classrooms I had no idea how to get to, my locker as well as the combination I’d need once I actually found it.</p><p>“Hey,” a voice grabbed my attention. I snapped my head up quickly. Beside me stood a girl with a kind smile. She was probably an inch or so taller than me. She glanced down at my paper, then back to me, “new here?”</p><p>I chuckled, “was it that obvious?”</p><p>“Only a little bit.” She motioned with her hand towards the paper. I quickly passed it to her. The longer she stared at it, the more nervous I found myself growing. I was never great in social settings, a skill I didn’t seem get from my dad.</p><p>“Lucky you,” she smiled as she looked back up at me, passing the bright blue paper back, “you’ve got a top locker.”</p><p>“I’m sure it’d be even better if I knew where it was.”</p><p>“Well consider yourself lucky, my first class is actually that way. I’ll show you.”</p><p>I held the paper tightly in my hand as we walked. People seemed to glance over to us as we walked, and I could see why. Her dark brown hair bounced as she walked. I was surprised by just how many people she greeted as we walked.</p><p>I hadn’t noticed her gaze shifted to me until she begun talking again. “So, transferring schools in the middle of the year?”</p><p>“Yeah I know, a little weird huh?”</p><p>“Just a little. Did you just move here?” She asked.</p><p>“You could say that.” She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “I mean, we already lived in New York, but we just got a new place.” Which wasn’t a complete lie. Dad has just finished building the new Avengers facility upstate. Now, Happy was in charge of ensuring everything from Stark tower was packed and ready for moving day.</p><p>“Well, I’m sure you’ll fit in perfectly.” She stopped dead in her tracks in front of a row of lockers. I stopped and looked to her. “And here you go.”</p><p>“Thank you,” my voice trailed off. She just smiled.</p><p>“Liz. Allen.” I smiled back as I moved towards my locker. I looked at the paper for the combination. <em>03-10-02.</em></p><p>“Leah. Stark.” As I shoved by books into the locker, I could see her eyes widen as her mouth fell slightly agape.</p><p>“Like, Tony Stark?”</p><p>I sighed and shut the locker. I should’ve been smarter and used a fake last name, but the teachers would all have my real last name on file. There was no point in hiding it, but it didn’t mean I couldn’t lie a little.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s like my uncle once removed or something? I’m not sure.” I watched the excitement fade away from her face. “Oh, okay.”</p><p>There was an advantage of dad shielding me away from the press. It kept my identity safe. I didn’t have to worry about paparazzi or crazed Iron Man fans tracking my every move. It made it easier to hide my powers too. If people knew I was Tony Starks’ daughter, it would be harder to contain the secret of my abilities.</p><p>The bell rang, and suddenly the swarm of students began to dissipate. Liz looked up at the bell, then tightened her grip on her bag and began to back away. “Well, it was nice meeting you, Leah. See you around!”  </p><p>And with that, I was left standing in the clear hallway with the last couple stragglers. I looked back down at the blue paper again. Physics. I searched the halls for a magical sign pointing me in the right direction. I felt like a helpless puppy, wandering aimlessly past each classroom.</p><p>Just as I rounded the corner, I heard a booming voice through the hallways. “Hey!” I slowly backed up until I came face to male with a tall middle aged male teacher. I raised my hand and pointed at my chest. “Yeah you, get to class man. Come on.”</p><p>“Uhh, that’s the funny thing. I’m actually new, and it’s my first day. I’m a little lost.”</p><p>He pushed his glasses up his nose and as he approached me. He took the paper from my hands and scanned it quickly with his eyes. “No theatre classes. I’m hurt.” I chuckled quietly under my breath. He smiled and pushed my elbow forward. “Come on, I’ll show you to your first class.”</p><p>We walked in silence, the sound of our shoes scuffing on the floor. He reached over my body and turned my body towards a classroom. The teacher stopped mid sentence as she turned towards us. I slowly walked into the classroom, hanging my head as I felt dozens of eyes burning into my skin. “Ms. Warren, found one of your students wandering the hallways.”</p><p>“Thanks, Hank.” The male teacher shot me a quick wink that quickly filled me with disgust as he walked away. I turned and faced Ms. Warren, who stared at me with an expressionless face. “You must be Ms. Stark.”</p><p>At the announcement of my last name, whispers erupted across the room. “Leah is fine, thank you.”</p><p>She smiled and motioned to the class. “Why don’t you go to the empty seat behind Peter.”</p><p>I scanned the tables. I had no clue who Peter was. My eyes landed at an empty end table seat. In front of it sat a boy with floppy brown hair and large ears. He stared at me with wide eyes and his mouth parted slightly. My eyes met his, causing his face to turn a deep crimson as he turned away.</p><p>“Aww, Penis Parker getting embarrassed by a pretty girl.” The class up roared with laughter as I moved down the isle. Peter’s face turned an even deeper shade of red as he attempted to shield his face.</p><p>“That’s enough, Flash.” I shot a quick glare to Flash as I took my seat. All he did was wink at he before turning back to the teacher.</p><p>“Now, where were we.” She turned back to the board, re-examining what she had previously wrote. I watched Peter slowly lift his head, and awkwardly crane his neck to look back. I gave him a small smile as our eyes met again. He snapped his neck back to the teacher as she began talking once more. “Right. Okay, so how do we calculate linear acceleration between points A and B?”</p><p>As a few members of the class raised their hands, Flash began to speak. “It’s the product of sine of the angle and gravity divided by mass.”</p><p>“Wrong.” I scoffed slightly at his answer, catching the attention of the teacher. “Leah, why don’t you give it a try?”</p><p>The class turned and faced me. I tried my best to ignore them, focusing on the diagram hand drawn on the white board.</p><p>“Well, the mass cancels out. So, then it’s just gravity multiplied by sine.”</p><p>Ms. Wilson lent me a warm smile, before turning back to Flash. “See class? Sometimes being the fastest doesn’t always mean you’re right.”</p><p>The classes seemed to mesh together one by one. I had gotten help from fellow students and teachers to show me where each of my classes were. Slowly but surely, my anxiety faded away. I had forgotten what it was like to be an ordinary high school student. It was nice feeling like I was one of the same as everyone else, like I wouldn’t be able to cause the entire school to explode with one wrong move.</p><p>I moved in sync with the others, gripping the lunch tray loosely. I grabbed a random bowl filled with something hot and orange and left the line. As I stood looking over the filled tables, I found myself lost. <em>Great, now I’m gonna look like a weird loner. </em>I walked slowly through the crowd, searching for a familiar face to sit with. But the more I looked, the more I found myself lost. <em>I guess I could always just go sit outside if I wanted. </em></p><p>As I began moving towards the open doors, a loud shout caught my attention. I snapped my head in the direction of the noise. Standing tall was a short, rounder boy who looked about my age waving his arm frantically in my direction. Beside him was the guy I remembered from my physics, Peter Parker, attempting to pull the other boys’ hand down.</p><p>Cautiously, I walked over to the two seated at a primarily empty table at the edge of the cafeteria. Peter’s eyes widened slightly as his cheeks became dusted with a light shade of pink. On his left, the kid who waved me over seemed unbothered as he wore a large smile.</p><p>“Hi!” The boy cheered. I narrowed my eyebrows at him.</p><p>“Umm, hi.”</p><p>“I’m Ned.” He extended his hand towards he swiftly. I stumbled as I balanced the tray on one arm. I slowly took his hand in mine. “I’m Leah.” He shook it aggressively with little grip. I shifted my gaze over to Peter who refused to make eye contact, he just kept focused on his sandwich.</p><p>“Hi.” Peter snapped his head up and stared at me with open eyes. He mumbled something with a full mouth before coughing. “I guess I don’t really need to reintroduce myself since we had class this morning but I’m Leah.”</p><p>Peter smiled at me before taking an aggressive gulp. “I’m Peter.”</p><p>I sat down slowly and placed the tray down onto the tabletop. I poked at my food a couple times. It looked as if plastic had been melted with food dye. Smelt like it too. I poked a couple more times before looking back up at the pair. They both had their chins resting on their hands, elbows propped onto the table as they stared at me. I gulped nervously and leaned back in my seat. “Do you guys usually just stare at the people at your table?”</p><p>“Okay I have to ask!” Ned announced as he slapped his hands down onto the table. My eyes widened as he leaned forward.</p><p>“Ned, please.” Peter pleaded but it was too late.</p><p>“Are you Tony Starks daughter?”</p><p>I found myself stumbling on my words as I tried to find a reply, “N-no he’s my uncle once remo-”</p><p>Ned cut me off. “Are you an Avenger?”</p><p>“What?! No, of course not. Why would you even ask that?” This time it was Ned’s turn to blush.</p><p>“Well since you’re related to Tony Stark-”</p><p>“Through marriage,” I interjected.</p><p>“I just figured you have to be a part of the team. Do you at least know any of them? What’s Captain America like? Have you met Spider-Man?”</p><p>I found myself becoming slowly dizzy. His questions sent me into a spiral. I could feel the panic growing until I heard Peter speak up. “Ned, come on man. She said they’re only even related through marriage.”</p><p>I looked over and sent Peter a smile. He looked back at me and smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. Ned looked down awkwardly, fiddling with his fingers on the tabletop. “Sorry.” He said sheepishly. “Not everyday we get a transfer in the middle of the year with a famous last name.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” he met my gaze and grinned, “I promise I won’t hold it against you if you promise not to ask anymore Stark questions.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>His hand collided with mine in a firmer handshake than last time.</p><p>Silence filled the table Ned began to eat. I continued to dig at the bowl of tar in front of me. Every now and then I would glance up and catch Peter staring at me. Every time I did, his face would grow pink which would cause me to chuckle quietly.</p><p>“Are you going to eat that?” I looked up. Ned was pointing towards the bowl situated on my tray. I pushed the bowl towards him. I felt bad for completely ripping apart whatever it was supposed to, but he didn’t seem to mind. He was already diving straight in.</p><p>Peter cleared his throat before speaking “So, umm,” his voice cracked, causing him to drop his voice lower than normal, “how come you’re transferring to Midtown now?”</p><p>“I just moved to the Upper East Side so my dad figured I should probably go back to high school.”</p><p>“Back to?”</p><p>“Umm.” I looked down at my hands laying in my lap. I still didn’t like talking about what happened. Dad reassured me day after day that I had control over my powers now, but I still couldn’t shake the worry from inside. “There was an incident at my old school, and my dad figured it wasn’t safe, so he pulled me. I’ve been homeschooled for maybe a year now.”</p><p>“Was there a shooting?!” Ned asked excitedly. Peter shot him a dirty look, earning a regretful look from Ned.</p><p>“No, no nothing like that.”</p><p>Peter and Ned exchanged a look before turning back to me. I swallowed the lump forming in the back of my throat as I rose from my seat. I grabbed my bag from my feat and swung the straps over my shoulders.</p><p>“I should probably get going. Don’t want to be late. Again.”</p><p>I pulled the tray off the table and began walking away from the pair. I maybe was only able to move a few steps until I heard the familiar voice call my name. I turned around to face them once again. Peter was standing from his seat, Ned watching him with confusion.</p><p>“Uh, Ned and I were going to watch these old movies tonight. You might’ve heard of them before; it’s called <em>Star Wars</em>. And uh, I-we were wondering if maybe you would want to possibly join us?”</p><p>I smiled at him. I opened my mouth to say <em>I would love to</em>, but then I remembered why I was here. Spider-Man. I had to follow the mission. I couldn’t fail on my first day.</p><p>“I would love to,” Peter’s eyes lit up with joy, “but I can’t tonight. I have to finish unpacking.” Peter’s shoulders fell as he sat back down beside Ned.</p><p>I wasn’t sure why I said what I did next. Maybe it was because of how sad they looked. Maybe it was the yearning to return back to a normal life. But as I backed away from the two, I called out “Let me know when the next one is and I’ll be there!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you guys think of this? Do you want shorter or longer chapters?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heroes of the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is a shorter chapter. I'm gonna continue it later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The blue of the daylight was overtaken by a variety of pinks and purples. The small clouds projected the various shades of orange. A cotton candy sunset. As quick as it started, the deep tones of navy blue and black graced the sky. Summer hadn't even graced the seasons yet, meaning the days continued to fade away quickly.  The last fragments of colour disappeared over the horizon with the sun. The artificial stars of the city skyline filled the ever-growing darkness.  </p><p>I sat on the edge of a roof, my feet dangling over the ledge. I scanned over the view. The lights flickered, varying from light to orange to a selection of neon colours. I wiggled my toes within the leather shoes. My pervious outfit was gone and had been replaced with the tight leather suit. Dad had built it after the incident in Florida. The material was able to withstand the force of my powers without being as clunky as his infamous Iron Man suit. I was thankful for it in the moment. Even with the sunlight from the day, the nights still grew with a bitter cold.</p><p>I swung my legs back and forth, feeling the air surrounding me. The forest green colour of my boots was barely noticeable in the dark.</p><p>I took in a deep breath. The cold air swirled around in my lungs before exhaling.  I steadied my gloved hands on the concrete edges of the building. It was just like every other time, there was nothing to be afraid of<em>. You got this, Leah.</em></p><p>As I closed my eyes, a loud ring blared from my phone.</p><p>I groaned loudly as I struggled to pull it from the tight pocket. Seriously, why did the suits always have to be so tight?</p><p>Incoming call from… dad.<em> Shit</em>.</p><p>I threw the large hood off my head and raised the phone to my ear. “Hey, dad.” I spoke timidly.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, how was your first day? I would’ve expected a call relatively close to when you got out, not several hours later when I have to reach out.” </em>
</p><p>He was pissed. “Dad I’m-”</p><p>
  <em>“And imagine my surprise when I get a call from the driver saying you never left the building. How crazy is that?” </em>
</p><p>“Dad I promise-”</p><p>Once again, he cut me off, “We had an agreement. You’d complete your first mission while going to school. If you started skipping or falling behind, you were getting pulled from both.”</p><p>“I didn’t skip!” He fell silent. I sighed deeply, choosing my next words wisely. “I just wanted to take the subway. You know, be a normal teenager for one minute of my life.”</p><p>
  <em>“You’re never going to be just a normal teenager though, Bean. It’s in the name.”</em>
</p><p>“I know, but it’s not wrong of me to want to be one for once.”</p><p>
  <em>“No, you’re right once again. Why can’t you let me right just for once?”</em>
</p><p>I chuckled, “What fun would that be?”</p><p>He laughed. I could feel his smile through the phone, causing my own to grow across my face. <em>“Just remember to check in with me, okay? I can be there in minutes just say the word.”</em></p><p>“Roger that, Iron Man.” Even without seeing his face, I could feel his eyeroll burning in my mind. “Now, unless you want me falling off the roof I’m currently dangling from, then I gotta go. Love you!”</p><p><em>“Wait-</em><em>”</em> I hung up the phone and quickly stuffed it back into the pocket. I hopped to my feet, feeling myself teeter on the edge. I shook my hands quickly, hopping on my spot. The edge of my long overcoat fluttered in the breeze. <em>You got this, Leah. Just like old times.</em></p><p>I let the air leave my lungs as I threw my hood back over my head. With my fingers linked, I cracked each joint and shook them quickly. I craned my neck to each side, hearing the loud pop. I let my head fall as I slowly closed my eyes. The darkness enclosed around me, but it was comforting. As the last shred of air left my lungs, I focused my mind and whispered quietly to where I would barely hear myself.</p><p>“Hermes.”</p><p>It took a second, but when it did it felt like ecstasy. Every cell in my body was jolted with a wave of electricity. The neurons in my brain firing faster than I could comprehend. The power surged to the tips of my fingers, begging to be released. A mischievous smile grew across my lips. With my eyes still sealed shut, I turned myself around before slowly leaning back.</p><p>The air rushed around me like a whirlwind. It ripped through my suit, burning against the slightest bits of exposed skin. A laugh erupted from my stomach uncontrollably as I sensed the approaching ground. Even with my eyes shut, I could see the glass windows whirling past. I could see my refection in my mind blurred in each glass pane passed. My body began to flip as the pavement grew ever closer. Without hesitation, I snapped open my eyes.</p><p>My body stayed stationary in the air. The people down below were unbothered, not even noticing the body hurdling towards them mere seconds ago. They just continued to walk down the busy streets of the Upper East Side.</p><p>I floated up the building, watching as my reflection passed by. Even through the large hood and the mask situated across my eyes, the neon green light emitting from my eyes was not easily missed. The golden glow pouring from my back coated my body in an almost heavenly light. This power was intoxicating.</p><p>I quickly floated across the city. The entirety of Manhattan came to view. From Central Park, to the Hudson River, to the brightly lit Stark Tower. The sound of the city was a mere whisper from this height. Every moment or so, a horn would break through the crowd. I scanned over the city<em>. Where would Spider-Man be hiding? </em></p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The night had been surprisingly still. There had been a couple attempts of car theft in the streets of Brooklyn and an absurd amount of public intoxication in Central Park. Midnight rolled around as I floated to the streets of Queens. There was nothing, not even a stray cat wandering the empty streets. It was almost infuriating. I huffed in defeat. Maybe tonight was not the night Spider-Man would be out.</p><p>I floated down to the roof of a brick building, landing gently on the tips of my feet. The course gravel crunched under my steps. A few loose rocks leaped under my harsh steps. It felt pointless. What was the need to aimlessly float across New York in search of a masked hero who was seemingly invisible tonight.</p><p>“Please let me go!”</p><p>My head shot up quickly as I rushed to the edge of the building. A man clad in a dark hoodie and sweats had a women pinned against the red brick wall. I could feel her terror as she pounded on his chest. Finally, some action. I propped my hand on the ledge and flung my body buildings edge.</p><p>My feet landed on the pavement with a loud thud. The man didn’t seem to be fazed by my presence if he had even noticed. Tears streamed down the woman’s face as she squeezed her eyes shut.</p><p>“Hey buddy,” the man snapped his neck towards me, “I think she asked you to leave, so why don’t you run back to whatever sewer you crawled out of.”</p><p>“This doesn’t concern you.” The words rolled off his tongue as if this wasn’t his first time. He ran his hand across the women’s matted hair. She whimpered under his touch. “We’re just having a little fun.”</p><p>“Or what? You’re going to fight me?” He smirked as he took a step away from the women. She held her arms tight across her chest as she slowly opened her eyes.</p><p>The man cracked his knuckles before balling his hands into two sloppy fists. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”</p><p>He threw his fist towards my face. The image of his fist blurred as I speedily shifted my position. His fist met nothing but air, causing him to stumble forward. He looked at his fist in confusion before meeting my gaze. I grinned smugly and gave him a short shrug. “Come on man, you can do better than that.”</p><p>My words added fuel to his fire. His face hardened as he quickly attempted to land a hit. Once more, he stumbled forward after coming into contact with nothing.</p><p>“Dude, seriously. You’re embarrassing yourself here.”</p><p>He grunted loudly as he threw all his force into his next blow. It was humorous, watching him put so much effort into each attempt. His eyes burned with anger. He lunged himself in my direction. Within half a second, I was standing behind him watching his arms wrap around the air as he crashed down into the street.</p><p>I stifled a laugh as he stood up from the pavement, stumbling on his way up. He turned to face me, his face breaking out in pure rage. Sweat began to form in the creases of his skin. His heavy breaths drowned out the cries of the women behind me.</p><p>“You little bitch!” He swung his fist once more. I raised my hand and caught his punch. As our skin connected, his eyes glazed over with a bright green and his muscles relaxed. I smiled as I flooded his head with images of what I could do to him.</p><p>I lowered my hand. He stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. He crawled away from me with terror written across his face. I laughed as he scrambled to his feet and sprinted down the dimly lit street. I scoffed under my breath as I turned back to the women. She clung to the front of her shirt tightly as she stared at me with terror. Her eyes were bloodshot as tears continued to pool. “Wha-what did you do to him.”</p><p>“Just showed him what would happen if he kept trying to win a fight he was clearly gonna loose.” She started at me with wide eyes, slowly wiping the tears from her face. From up close, I noticed how young she actually was. She had to have been a year or two younger than me.  </p><p>“Are you okay?” She didn’t answer simply nodded. “What’s your name?”</p><p>She stuttered for a couple seconds before replying, “D-Doreen.”</p><p>“Are you okay to walk home Doreen? Do you want me to walk with you?”</p><p>She mustered a small smile as she wiped her nose on her loose sleeve. The glow of my eyes reflected off of her own. “I-I should be okay. I’m only a couple houses down.”</p><p>I smiled at her. I glanced down and notice the brown backpack thrown onto the sidewalk. I bent down slowly and picked it up. Doreen watched me as I slowly passed it to her. “I think this belongs to you.”</p><p>“T-Thank you.”</p><p>“Don’t sweat it.” She gripped onto her bag tightly as she sped down the road. I waited for a couple minutes till I saw her dart inside a neighbouring house, making sure that the sleazy man wasn’t lurking in the shadows. I sighed and looked up. Looked like there was someone lurking in the shadows though.</p><p>Crouched on the ledge of a building was a man clad in head to toe blue and red. The mask shielding the entirety of his face was all I needed to know this was the hero I’ve been searching for all night.</p><p>Spider-Man</p><p>I leaped off the ground, using my powers to continue to glide me in the air until I landed on the roof behind him. I watched him quickly turn around and stare at me. “There you are.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Brief Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The large oak trees shuttered gently in the light breeze. The gentle sound of birds chirping filled the open air, swirling around us. The soft golden glow reflected off of his bright suit, giving life to the bold blue and red colours. Every few minutes, the sound of a car slowly passing by would fill the air, killing the silence.</p><p>The white slits of his mask grew wide as he stared into me. He stood still, as if he was gazing into the eyes of Medusa. The silence was drowning. If only we were touching, I’d be able to reach into the depths of his mind and see what he was thinking. “So,” I started in an attempt to break the deafening silence, “I’m-”</p><p>“Pantheon.” He breathed out quietly, just loud enough for me to hear. He did a small jump as he started rushing towards me. “You’re an Avenger! Holy shit!” He stopped in his path. His masked head bobbed down, eyeing me up and down. His eyes met my own once more. He placed his hands awkwardly on his hips, shifting his weight onto his legs. I chuckled as he cleared his throat. He seemed so young to be swinging through the city. By the way he spoke and by his awkward stance, I could only assume he was around my age.  “Umm, so what can I help you with?” He spoke in a voice deeper than his own.</p><p>“I’m just here to give Happy a break.” The white slits narrowed slightly.</p><p>“So, Happy has been getting my messages.” There was a hint of sadness in his voice.</p><p>“Yes, but,” I spoke in an effort to reassure him, “he’s been really busy with moving day-”</p><p>“Moving day?”</p><p>“Yeah, don’t you watch the news? The Avengers facility is moving upstate.” He took his hands of his waist and looked down. I guess that answers my question. I walked closer towards him, communicating to him that it was okay that he didn’t know. He met me gaze once more. “Happy’s just been stressed with everything D-Tony has him doing. But now, you get the pleasure of working with <em>moi.</em>”</p><p>“Wait, you’re here to help me?”</p><p>“No, I’m here on an all-inclusive vacation,” the slits of his mask narrowed, “I’m here to help in case something big goes down. If nothing happens, just consider me someone to talk to.”</p><p>"Do you think something will happen?" I shook my head. “How am I supposed to get a hold of you if something does happen?” He asked curiously. I pondered for a second. That little piece of valuable information was not something dad had shared with me. I could share my actual phone number. But if Spider-Man was as smart and clever as dad claimed he was, he could easily track my IP address and figure out my identity. “I’ll be… around.”</p><p>“But what if some bad guy comes swinging in-” He spoke quickly and rushed.</p><p>“Isn’t swinging in kind of your thing?” He paused. “Just look for the glow in the sky, I’ll be watching.”</p><p>I backed away from him, maintaining eye contact as I approached the ledge. I spun around as I lifted my leg to step onto the weathered brick ledge. I turned to look back at him. He stood awkwardly on the rooftop, looking as if was searching for something to say, something to do. I smirked as I raised my hands. The two leather fingers pressed against edge of my mask. “See ya around, Spidey.” With that, I threw myself backwards off the ledge.</p><p>I could hear the sound of his feet pounding against the floor as he ran towards the ledge. I chuckled as I soared fast. He watched, bewildered as I carried myself through the air. The shadowy figure of the masked hero soon faded away with the scenery of Queens. The bustle of Manhattan soon returned. The neon lights of the city blended into one.</p><p>Slowly, the buildings separated into their similar shapes and sizes. The lights split, returning back to bulbs they called home. I circled the glass building, watching my luminescent figure become distorted with each beam passed. My eyes scanned over each balcony passed. Some were obviously not the one, littered with furniture, plants or a combination of both. As if being drawn by an invisible force, my eyes fixated on one bare space. 46<sup>th</sup> floor.</p><p>I rose up to it slowly, placing my hands on the cold metal railings. I use little strength to lift myself up. My feet grazed the railing before planting softly onto the pale floor. I threw the hood off my head with a sigh. My eyes fluttered shut. “Hermes, I release you.”</p><p>Like a bow snapping, I felt the electricity surging through my veins be ripped away from my grasp. It pulled away from my fingertips. Everything slowed, growing darker than before. I threw my head back, feeling the last remnants of power fizzle away. I stumbled, crashing into the open glass door. I grunted as I shuffled into the cold, dim penthouse.</p><p>Using my abilities for that long had always been exhausting. Though it was freeing, it drained me of everything I had, both mentally and physically.</p><p>I stumbled my way through the dimly lit rooms, sliding across walls in order to stay upright. I gripped the edge of the ajar bedroom door as tight as physically possible. My grip slipped as I forced it open. I stumbled, roughly crashing against the warm bedding.</p><p>I groaned loudly, lifting myself up with my elbows. With my body propped up I wiggled off the tight suit clinging onto my body. It felt as if I was peeling off a layer of skin. Each piece tugged at my skin, begging to stay. Minutes passed by until they were all scattered across the wood floor. I let out a loud sigh, throwing myself back onto the bed. The skin nipped at my exposed skin. I squirmed across the bed until my head grazed the pillows.</p><p>With the last ounce of strength I could muster, I pulled the oversized blanket over my body. A soft sigh escaped my lips at the sudden wave of heat enclosing around me. My mind wandered to fantasy lands as I quickly drifted to sleep, not worrying about the day to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Forming Friendships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Being homeschooled had its advantages. It meant having the worlds leading instructors be flown to my home on my own time. It meant being able to take the time to fully grasp a concept. It meant working alongside my dad to engineer new technology for the Avengers constituted as an elective. It meant not having to worry that every moment, the wires holding my mind together would snap and result in a supernova attack. Highschool was different.</p><p>The halls were littered with a sea of hundreds of students, each one pressed against the other. The loud booms and crashes drowned out every conceivable thought. There was no room to escape. Every turn was swarmed with a whirlwind of emotions. Lust, stress, anger and anxiety which I found pooled off of me. It ran like a waterfall and swirled around my feet.</p><p>Liz had been my saviors in the early mornings. She brought some peace to my warzones. Every morning, she would wait by the front door. Always offering a king smile. It was nice, to say the least. Usually she would talk aimlessly, from her struggles setting up for homecoming to the academic decathlon to the countless boys trying to win her affection. Even when I wasn’t paying enough attention to absorb what she was saying she was always loud enough to drown out the voices in my head.</p><p>“Thanks for listening,” she commented as we stood in front of my first class, “It’s really nice to have someone who doesn’t judge me.”</p><p>“I’m not in any place to judge you, Liz.” She smiled tenderly before offering a small wave and moving on.</p><p>It caught me by surprise how difficult each class could be. The material was nothing new. I had studied these subjects what felt like a million times. But the pace the teachers moved at was much quicker than what I had grown used to. Each day felt like a new subject covered, and each question was a poorly translated riddle. No matter how much I stared and pondered on each question, it was seemingly taking longer than the others to come to the conclusion.</p><p>It took an overwhelming amount of strength to not collect my belongings and sprint out the doors. Sometimes it was surprisingly how much the public school system could make those who once felt gifted feel as if they were sinking down an endless dark tunnel.</p><p>Ned scoffed at Peter as he shovelled the majority of both of our lunches into his mouth. The time we spent at what seemingly appeared to be our own <em>loners club</em> table was filled with endless debates. “No way dude, I’m telling you. Jar-Jar was definitely a Sith lord. Just think; how else was he able to become a representative in the Senate?”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes to the back of his head. “Cause he’s stupid and easy to control.”</p><p>“Could just be a cover.” I interjected. Peter looking at me, stifling a growing smile as our eyes met. I felt my own grow as Ned grew with excitement.</p><p>“Thank you!” he turned to Peter, “See? Good to see someone at this table is sane.”</p><p>I laughed as Ned continued down the rabbit hole with Peter. My phone breached the edge of my jeans and threatened to leap to the concrete floor. I slowly reached down, maintaining my part in the conversation. With a soft click the screen announced the time. There was fifteen minutes until the next class started.</p><p>With a sigh, I threw my bag over my shoulders and rose. Lunches with Peter and Ned had become one of the highlights of my days. Without trying they always found a way to make me laugh carelessly. It was their superpower.</p><p>Their eyes followed me as I swung my legs over the bench, “And that’s my que to leave. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” I bent over before quickly swiping away the empty lunch tray and making my exit.</p><p>The cafeteria was littered with tall racks, each one scaling much larger than myself. Multicoloured trays sat in each slit. Some were still stacked with the remnants of half eaten lunches, others were so cleaned it could be easily assumed that they never saw the touch of human hands.</p><p>I let go of my weak grip as the plastic slid into the perfectly formed metal slits. I dug through my coat pocket as I quickly left the crowded room. The slim white cord I reached for tangled in my fingers. I pulled it out, shaking it a few violent times to release the knot before plugging in the base to my phone. Music flooded my mind and successfully drowned out the surrounding commotion.</p><p>My feet pounded against the floor as I weaved between cliques and bystanders. Over the course of a few days, I found if I was able to get to the locker rooms before the bell blared through the school, I’d have the chance to avoid the inevitable swarm that would form in the small space.</p><p>The light doors opened with a mere shove of my hand. The hallways were drenched in silence. Aside from the couple stranglers leaning against the edge of lockers, it was seemingly clear. I let my body relax, drifting away into the music until the barely audible shout of my name drew in my attention. “Leah, wait up!”</p><p>I took out an earbud as I turned to look. Ned and Peter steadily jogged down the hallway. I smiled as I took out the other earbud, the faint sound of the bass still lingering in the air. “Hey.” Ned stopped at my feet, heaving as he pushed his hands onto his knees in an awkward squat. Peter was unfazed. “Hey.”</p><p>“What are you guys doing?” Ned stood back up straight with a deep inhale.</p><p>“We got phys ed next too, so we figured we’d walk with you.” Peter rubbed the side of his neck as he spoke. “So why are we running now?” Ned quipped in. I stifled a laugh as we began walking down the empty hall in a horizontal line. Neds’ heavy breaths filled the silence, though it wasn’t an awkward one-it was comforting.</p><p>“Hey so,” Peter spoke with a high-pitched voice crack. He cleared his throat with a low cough before speaking again, “if you weren’t busy, would you want to maybe come over tonight? Ned and I were going to watch the prequels today-”</p><p>“Since someone is blind to the truth about the Sith.” Ned quickly jumped in. I laughed as Peter rolled his eyes, earning a mother-like head shake from Ned. It would be nice, to be able to have one night to forget about everything. I could, in theory, keep an eye out for Spider-Man later into the night. But the reality of my academic struggle re-entered my mind.</p><p>“I can’t tonight. I have to study so I can actually get a decent grade on the tests coming up.”</p><p>“Peter could help you study!” I looked over to Ned, who had an all too suspicious look riddled across his face. I turned my attention over to Peter, who just started at Ned with a blank expression and an agape mouth. “Y-yeah I could do that, if you want.”</p><p>I felt the corners of my mouth turn upward. “Yeah, that’d be great actually.”</p><p>“O-ok sure. We can head to my place after school?”</p><p>“I’ll meet you by the front doors after class.” I turned, heading towards the changeroom entrance. Ned and Peter continued to watch me. I tightly tugged on the straps of my bag before disappearing around the tiled corner. “See you guys after school!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think my chapters are just getting shorter as each one goes by. I promise I'm going to make the next one longer, it's just midnight and I'm a little dead</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. After Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun stretched itself across the city. It had been the warmest day of the year with not a single cloud in sight. A pair of birds had flown past my view, whirling around one another as if in a dance. The circled around ones another, their shades of blue and red mixing together until they disappeared over the roof of the school.</p><p>Hundreds of students marched past, each one in a rush to leave as fast as possible. I watched as the crowd slowly dispersed with time, less and less people scattered across yard. It slowly changed from a sea to a small swarm. I checked down to my phone. School had been out for nearly twenty-five minutes. <em>Where is he? Did he forget?</em></p><p>I sighed as I pushed my phone back into my pathetic excuse for a pocket. Maybe it was best to just head back to the penthouse. With one call to dad, I’d be able to have a tutor at my doorstep within the hour. I slumped against the brick wall of the school in defeat. Maybe it was pointless waiting around.</p><p>“Hey,” a voice booming from my side drew in my attention. A smile grew across my face as my eyes met with Peters’ brown ones, “sorry I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I just got here.” That was a complete lie. “Should we wait for Ned?”</p><p>“Oh right,” he started, “He said he has to watch over his brothers until his mom comes back from work, so he’s just going to meet us at mine.”</p><p>“Ah, okay.” We began walking off of the campus. Peter explained we had to take the subway to get to his apartment in Queens. Last time I had been in Queens, I was finally introduced to the famous Spider-Man. I couldn’t help but wonder if we’d catch a glimpse of him on our way to Peters.</p><p>Much to my dismay, we didn’t. I scanned the tops of buildings searching for the bold tones of blue and red, but the mysterious hero was no where to be found.</p><p>Peter had pulled in my attention with small talk. As we walked down the busy streets of Queens, we made lighthearted banter similar to that in the cafeteria. “You’re telling me you’ve never <em>seen Citizens Kane</em>.”</p><p>I stifled a laugh as I shook my head. “Nope, never.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes as he held the straps of his backpack. “Come on, it’s a classic.”</p><p>“Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. movie critic but I’m not in my fifties.” Peter laughed along with me as we passed a line of looming oak trees. “So how you’ve seen it then? I thought you were supposed to be fourteen.”</p><p>“Fifteen, actually.” He corrected. “And it was one of my uncle’s favourite movies. Every Sunday night, he’d dig out the VHS and put on some old movie. It was kind of our thing.” A sad, remorseful smile spread across his face as he talked about his uncle. His words were still filled with love as he spoke about him.</p><p>“Well,” I began in an effort to bring back his cheerful smile. His eyes met mine as I spoke, “you’ll have to show me it sometime. Maybe then I can live up to your standards.”</p><p>“Haha, very fu-” He cut himself off as he harshly jumped closer to me. I watched him in confusion as his face hardened. I followed his gaze down to the sidewalk. A small squirl scurried in front of us before climbing up the nearest tree. I turned back to him. I couldn’t contain my laugher as I watched his face return back to normal. His cheeks flushed bright pink.</p><p>“Peter. Are you afraid of squirls?” The stench of embarrassment was rolling off of his body.</p><p>“I-I’m not afraid of squirls,” he stumbled on his words as he quickly glanced up at its fluffy tail, “they’re just scary. I mean, look at it!”</p><p>“I can’t believe <em>the</em> Peter Parker is afraid of squirls!” He pointed his finger at me as he rounded the corner.</p><p>“Don’t you dare tell anyone.” I put my hands up in a surrender.</p><p>“My lips are sealed.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s apartment complex was cozy. The beige colour of the brick building mirrored the inside walls. The floor was a flat navy blue, polished to the point where our reflections followed us as we approached his apartment. The jangle of his keys rang as he fumbled for the right one. He let out an inaudible sigh as he pulled out the jagged golden key. With a short twist, the apartment door swung open.</p><p>As soon as I entered the small apartment, I was greeted with a sense of familiarity. The walls were lined with a dull peach coloured wallpaper. Everything was neat, as if there was company always expected. Patterned pillows sat on the furniture, each one showing a different design.</p><p>Peter led me further into the apartment. He kicked his shoes off at the door, the sneakers making their way to the collection of untied shoes shattered around. I shyly followed suit and walked in. On my left stood the kitchen. Not a dish was in sight. Everything was tucked neatly behind the baby blue and white cabinets. Scattered across the fridge was old artwork, clearly a child’s doing. It was safe to assume it had been Peter’s nifty work.</p><p>On my right was the living room. It was covered in various places to sit- perfect for entertaining. It had a very bohemian feel, with brightly coloured stripped throw pillows and white shag blankets placed meticulously onto the couch.  The glass coffee table held what seemed to be the halfway mark of a chess game. It was welcoming, what I always wanted in a home as a child.</p><p>Peter led me to his bedroom. My eyes were initially drawn to the Lego AT-AT Walker suspended from the ceiling. “How long did that you?” I asked as I pointed to it. Peter followed my finger until his eyes landed on the figure. His eyes lit up his joy as he smiled. “Not as long as you’d think. Ned came over one day after school and we stayed up all night working on it. He almost dropped it when he fell asleep assembling the base.”</p><p>The smile remained on his face as he sat down on the bottom bunk of his head. He unzipped his bag, pulled out a couple roughed up textbooks. His eyes met mine, beckoning me over. I timidly sat beside him. I copied his motions and unzipped my large bag. My eyes widened at the sight of the dark green suit. I quickly shoved it as far into the bag as I could without drawing too much attention. With one swift motion, I pulled out the textbooks and papers and quickly rezipped the bag shut.</p><p>Peter had his notes opened on his laps, quickly skimming over the pages. He looked to me and offered a kind smile. “So, where should we begin?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, the answer is literally just y is greater than seven but less than nine?” I asked. My eyebrows furrowed as I scanned over the question again. I could hear Peter’s smile without needing to see his face. He had been offering praise the entire night.</p><p>“Yeah, exactly.” My attention was borrowed when I heard the soft sound of his notebook closing. “You know, you’re really good at this stuff. You already know all the answers, how come you said you needed help studying?”</p><p>My heart rejoiced as I closed the notebook. I turned to Peter with a playful expression drawn across my face. “I didn’t, remember? Ned volunteered you.” Peter looked down as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, right.” He mumbled with such a soft tone it was almost inaudible. I sighed as I threw the books off of my lap. “I just get really caught up in the words. <em>I know</em> that I know the answers. But when it starts out about how Billy stole Tommy’s sweatshirt, I get caught up in the story and I guess that’s where my struggle is.”</p><p>Peter stood up. He lifted his books from the blankets and migrated them to the messy stack of similar looking ones. “I’m guessing you didn’t really have questions like those when you were homeschooled?” I shook my head as to signal no. “Well, you’re really good at it. Really smart, I-I mean. Have you thought about joining the Academic Decathlon? Ned and I are on the team. And so is Liz.” I turned my head in confusion at the mention of Liz. She hadn’t been a topic of discussion at our daily lunch time meetings.</p><p> I guessed Peter had picked up on my confusion as he stared down at his patterned socks and lightly rocked on his heels. “I-I’ve seen you hang out with her before school so I just assumed you were friends.”</p><p>“Are you watching me now, Peter?” I spoke, my voiced laced with cockiness. Peters eyes widened as his cheeks flushed red. I held back my laughter as I watched him search his mind for what to say next.</p><p>“That’s, that’s not what I meant. I just mean that, you know,” the muffled knock of a door drew out attention away. Peter pointed awkwardly as he waved his hand, pursing his lips together. “I’m-I’m gonna go get that.”</p><p>On his way out of the bedroom, he stumbled into the door frame. I bit my lip to stop the laugh from escaping.  I shifted my weight onto one hip to pull out the phone extending out of my pocket. With a few taps on the screen, it unlocked. Dad was worried about my adjusting back into the public school system. He would never admit it, not to my face or to anyone in fact but he didn’t have to. His words and actions showed me. It wouldn’t hurt to let him know I was doing well in the new setting.</p><p>The words hovered over the screen for a second before I pushed down on the send button. It read <em>“hey dad, I just wanted you to know I’m doing well. I’m just at a friends watching Star Wars. I think you’d like him. And don’t worry, I’ve made contact with Spidey.”</em></p><p>Within seconds, his reply illuminated the screen. I smiled as I scanned over the message. <em>“I’m glad to hear, Bean. Just remember, don’t do anything I would do. Especially with the boy.”</em></p><p>I snickered as I quickly sent my reply. <em>“Got it, Mr. playboy philanthropist genius billionaire.”</em></p><p><em>“Just philanthropist genius billionaire now, smart ass.”</em> I chuckled. Ned and Peter entered the room. Clutched tightly in Ned’s’ hand was a thin white plastic bag with bold red <em>thank you’s</em> scattered across it. I tucked my phone back in my pocket, maintaining eye contact with the pair. Ned lifted the bag with a childlike grin scattered across his face. “Who’s ready to get this party started?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The large television in the living room projected a variety of red and orange hues onto the room. The sound Obi-Wan Kenobi cries blared in our ears. I wasn’t sure if I was even blinking anymore. I was so engulfed in the film, despite having watched it throughout my entire childhood. I hadn’t even realized that I had been quietly reciting the monologue in sync with the movie until I heard a miniscule laugh coming from my side. I quickly looked over, only to have my eyes meet Peters. I hadn’t noticed how close the three of us had actually been on the small couch until I felt Peter’s hot breath against my face. I quickly my focus back onto the movie in a desperate attempt to ignore the heat forming across my face.</p><p>The muted sound of the locks clicking seemed to grab all of our collective attention. Pushing her way through the door was a petite Italian women clad in bright colours struggling to carry several brown paper bags. “Peter, can you give me a hand for a sec?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” Peter mumbled. He quickly sprung to his feet and rushed to her side. I watched him take each bag from her arms and place them down on the counter. Without direction, he began putting each item in its correct spot. The women undid the loose bun from her head, shaking out her hair as she laughed. “You wouldn’t believe the size of the line in there. Like, how hard is it to get a papaya nowadays?”</p><p>She quickly glanced over before moving towards the bags. “Hey, Ned.”</p><p>“Hi, Aunt May!” Ned called out. Aunt May slowly backed up. Her eyes locked with mine as she fixed her glasses. She leaned into Peter as he moved to the next bag, as to whisper to him. Unfortunately for her, the volume from the tv had died down. “Peter, you didn’t tell me you were having a girl over.”</p><p>“It’s not like that, May.” He breathed out quietly. His eyes shifted quickly over to me before returning back to his aunt. “She’s just a friend.”</p><p>“She’s cute. How did you manage to get her here? Bribe? Oh I know, kidnapping.” Peter gave a sarcastic laugh as he continued to put away the groceries. I rose to my feet and walked cautiously towards the kitchen. She watched me approach with a warm smile. I gave a small wave as I spoke nervously.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Leah.” She walked towards me with soft steps. I extended my hand out as to greet her, but she quickly pushed it aside and pulled me in for a tight hug. I stiffened under her embrace, but quickly softened and returned it. She pulled away, keeping her hands on the sides of my arms. “It’s lovely to meet you. I’m Peter’s aunt.”</p><p>We stared in awkward silence for a moment until Peter cleared his throat, much to my relief. She chuckled, leaving me standing in the open space. I fiddled with my fingers in my hands, unsure of what to do or say next. I knew it was getting late; the sun had already set by the time Ned finally arrived. And if luck were in my favour tonight, the Spider-Man would be in plain sight for me to find.</p><p>“Umm,” I started, grabbing the attention two in the kitchen. Ned’s’ eyes remained fixated on the screen, “I should probably head home, it’s getting pretty late.”</p><p>“Are you sure? I was just about to order Thai.” Aunt May spoke with disappointment in her voice.</p><p>“Oh no, that’s alright. Thank you, though.” She gave me a scrunched look of disappointment but gave no effort to protest. I walked back into Peter’s dimly lit room. To set aside my own worry, I zipped open the bag and peered in. <em>Good,</em> I thought to myself, <em>it’s still here.</em> I carelessly stuffed my notebooks back in before swinging the large bag over my shoulder and shuffling out.</p><p>Peter stared at me as I moved towards my shoes. I cleared my throat and offered him a small smile. “Thanks for having me over, Peter.”</p><p>“Do you have a ride home? It’s pretty late now.” I bent over and tied the laces on my shoes. There was no way to explain that I would be flying home using some mystical power. So, like I was becoming accustomed to do, I lied.</p><p>“I’m just going to walk.”</p><p>“But you live all the way in the Upper East Side.” Ned finally decided to contribute to the conversation. I silently cursed him.</p><p>“Oh no, dear. I’ll give you a ride. Just let me run to the bathroom first.”</p><p>I wasn’t sure what to say. Her small act of kindness made my heart do an unfamiliar flip, even if it had put a damper in my plans. “Umm, thank you Mrs. Parker.”</p><p>Her body stiffened at the sound of Mrs. If she was in aby sort of discomfort, she quickly hid it behind a cheerful grin. “Just call me Aunt May. It’s what all of Peter’s friends do.”</p><p>She quickly disappeared through a nearby wooden door. Peter awkwardly stood still for a second before shifting towards me. He followed my motions, sliding his tied shoes back onto his feet harshly. We made awkward eye contact for what felt like minutes. The sounds of the tv were drowned out by the silence. “You aunt seems nice.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Peter spoke in a soft whisper. His eyes remained locked on mine. “I mean, yeah she is.”</p><p>Aunt May stepped out of the room with a large rounded smile. Peter and I stepped away from each other and looked towards the women. She wiped her hands down onto her stripped slacks before grabbing her keys. “Ned,” she called “did you want to come for the ride?”</p><p>“No thanks, Aunt May. I’m just going to keep watching.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare start <em>A New Hope</em> without me!” Peter yelled out as we left the small apartment. The hallway was quiet. The faint sound of music drifted out of every couple doors past. We walked in silence, teetering on the edge of uncomfortable and familiar. The cold breeze pushed against me as we exited out the large glass doors. May pushed her glasses up her face before pressing down on the small clicker in her hands. The sound that I could only think resembled the sound of a 1960’s car horn filled the open air. May let out a sigh, leading the way for us.</p><p>I took no time in situating myself into the backseat. The less time spent, the quicker I could return to my mission. I couldn’t help the worry seep into my mind. <em>What if Spider-Man had already retired for the night? Have I already failed this early on? What will dad think of me? How could I fail at something so easy? </em></p><p>“So,” May started, pulling my mind out of the dark corners of its caves, “are you new to Midtown? I haven’t seen you at Peter’s school before, but maybe that has something to do with the thousands of kids that go there.”</p><p>A short chuckle escaped my lips as our eyes met through the rear-view window. “No, I am new. I just transferred a couple weeks ago.”</p><p>“Well hopefully Peter hasn’t completely scared you away from meeting new people.” Peter rolled his, turning to look out the window. “Ha ha, very funny May.”</p><p>“So where did you go before Midtown?”</p><p>“May,” Peter spoke with a deep groan.</p><p>“No, it’s okay.” I reassured him. Our eyes met through the glass. He gave a comforting smile before turning away. “I was homeschooled for a while, but before that I went to this private school in Los Angeles.”</p><p>“Wow, Los Angeles. Must’ve seen a lot of celebrities there.”  I chuckled along side May. “You’re parents must be pretty well of then, to live in probably two of the most expensive places in America.”</p><p>She wasn’t wrong. It had its perks, being a billionaires only heir. “You could say that.” I watched her eyebrows fur through the glass as she focused on the road. “My, uh, my dad’s a… he’s an accountant.”</p><p>“What about your mom? What does she do?”</p><p>I felt the blood drain away from my face. I should’ve expected that, but it still came to a shock. I dug my nails deep into the palms of my hands, trying to focus on something else. Anything else.</p><p>“She, umm,” the memories flooded my head like a tsunami of bitterness. The sight of her pale face was still branded into my mind, “she died when I was thirteen.”</p><p>The lively feeling in the car was pulled away. Regret and remorse washed over the pair and flooded the small space. It felt like I was suffocating, choking on my own air. I never talked about her. I had done everything I could to forget about that night. Still, the ghost of her memory crawled out of the pits and haunted me.</p><p>“Oh honey, I’m so sorry.” Sympathy drenched her voice. I didn’t want anyone’s pity. I was tired of people feeling sorry for me. After it happened, that’s all I would get. No one saw me for me, just a sad girl who lost her mom. “I know what it’s like to lose someone you love, we all do.” She paused and glanced over to Peter who remained silent. “If you ever need someone to talk to, just remember you’ve always got a shoulder to lean on in Queens.”</p><p>Her kindness was unmatched. It reminded me of my dad. She didn’t feel bad for me, or at least if she did she hid it incredibly well.</p><p>The car came to a halt. The large building loomed over, blocking out the city lights. I could see through the reflection in the glass Peter’s eyes gleam with amazement as they trailed up the side of the building. I gave Aunt May a quick ‘thank you’ before rushing out of the car. I gripped the straps of my bag as tight as humanly possible.</p><p>The large keypad situated at the entrance glowed bright. The buttons chimed as I typed in the long code. <em>1-8-7-0-2-5-9-4.</em> The doors clicked and pushed themselves open. I placed my hand on the silver railing as I walked in. I gave a quick glance over my shoulder. Peter watched my movements. I raised my hand, offering a quick wave before disappearing into the building.</p><p>Spider-Man could wait tonight. Right now, I just wanted to forget about her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hallways of the school were seemingly quieter in the early morning. The course turf field was flooded with football jocks and those dedicated enough to the team to waste their mornings watching them practice.</p><p>The halls had been completely cleared out. The majority of the staff didn’t arrive until after the first bell sounded, I quickly found out.</p><p>Liz had beckoned me to the school earlier than I would’ve liked. She had talked about homecoming, explained that she had volunteered her time to organize the whole event. Unfortunately for her, she said, it meant having to do the work primarily alone. She spoke in annoyance about it all. As much as she loved the meticulous planning, it had put unwanted stress on her that she would never admit to.</p><p>She methodically ran the glue stick over the pale-yellow stars I had finished cutting. “Thank you again for coming and helping me out with all of this.” She placed the star next to the large pink <em>H</em>.</p><p>I placed the scissors down on the ground beside me. Liz nudged the white plastic organizer she had stolen from the art room filled with cheap glue sticks towards me. I grinned as I picked up the one closest to me. The glue seeped out of the cap, sticking to my fingers like a clear webbing.</p><p>“You definitely owe me one after making me get up before the sun.” We laughed as we stuck more stars around the large banner. Liz analyzed each star according to size before directing me where to place it. Each placement was map out, every detail fine tunned to perfection.</p><p>“How about you come to my party on Friday, as a thank you?”</p><p>“A party? I can’t even remember the last party I went to.” I knew exactly what was the last one I had attended. The biggest Halloween party of the year. I was a freshman grieving the loss of their mom and suddenly having access to alcohol. The night was a blur, the insignificant details at least. But I couldn’t ever forget that night.</p><p>“Yeah, my parents are going on some romantic getaway since my dad is always gone for work. There’s gonna be pizza and drinks. And Flash said he’d even DJ.” She spoke with so much excitement about it. For her, it was just a night to spend with her friends. For me, it was another risk.</p><p>Sure, it could be argued that people here weren’t even comparable to back in California. But then again, people are the same everywhere. No matter how hard I hid or how far I went, I would always find the same type of people everywhere.</p><p>“Well,” I swallowed my feelings, “if there’s a chance Flash is going to make a fool of himself I can’t miss that.”</p><p>“He’s not as bad as you’d think.” Her eyes fixated on the banner. “He just comes off as a-”</p><p>“Douchebag?” I interjected. Her gaze met mine with a smile, confirming what I had said. Liz delicately placed the last star on the banner with as much caution as a criminal in the middle of a heist. She beamed as she jumped to her feet. Her eyes roomed out work with a prideful look.</p><p>I slowly rose, groaning at the sound of my knees cracking. I was started by a sudden tight embrace almost knowing me back down. Liz held me in a suffocating hug. I quickly returned the gesture as I made an awkward attempt to stand upright. She stepped back and allowed me to regain my composure.</p><p>Much to her delight, and to my own, we had done a marvelous job. The stars almost seemed to glow against the navy backdrop. Each star was carefully placed around the large pink cursive reading <em>homecoming</em> at the top, taking up most of the banner.  Underneath it the same style read <em>‘it’s almost here! Are you ready’</em>. “Here, help me move it to the back before class starts.”</p><p>Carefully lifting each edge as to ensure we wouldn’t tare it, we carried it to the overlong table situated at the back of the surprisingly empty classroom. Her eyes continued to shimmer with gratification, even as we collected our belongings and left the room.</p><p>“So,” I started, “any lucky guy who has the honour of taking <em>the</em> Liz Allen to Homecoming?”</p><p>Liz laughed as she shook her head. “I’m too busy planning it to worry about a date.”</p><p>She really had been too busy. She talked about how her afternoons were filled with only two things: prepping for the academic decathlon championships or mapping out every minute detail of homecoming. She was driven and passionate about the things she found important; it was admirable. A trait often overlooked, but I couldn’t help feel a ping of envy over.</p><p>“Has anyone asked you yet or have you scared them all away?” I furrowed my eyebrows at her. We weaved between the ever-growing crowd, slowly making our way down the crammed hallway. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Liz rolled her dark brown eyes at me. “Come on, you can’t deny that you’re not the most welcoming person.” She was right, I couldn’t deny it. The only reason Liz and I had even grown to be friends was because she had shown me kindness when I first walked through the doors. The only people I had talked to in my few weeks at Midtown had been Liz, Peter and Ned. “It wouldn’t kill you to be a little more open. Hey! Why don’t you join the academic decathlon with me? It would be a great chance for you to actually put yourself out there.”</p><p>“I think I’d prefer to just lurk in the shadows.” Liz scoffed at me. We quickly ducked, nearly missing being struck head on with a homemade drone similar to that of my first day. “Plus, I don’t think I could handle the pressure of the team.”</p><p>“Well,” she trailed off, almost as if she were still knitting together a plan, “you could become co coach, like an understudy! That way you just help train the team and not have to worry about answering questions in front of the crowd. Plus, I’m graduating this year anyways and the team will need a new coach once I’m gone.”</p><p>I pondered on her words. It wasn’t a completely terrible plan she had. It was the best of both worlds. A chance to embrace my new life here, even if it was temporary. “That’s not an awful idea.” I mumbled quietly perfect to myself.</p><p>“Perfect!” Liz beamed, swinging her arms back and forth in triumph. Her hand collided with a passing student. She quickly apologized, but to no ones surprise the young student apologized to Liz and scurried off. She commanded respect at Midtown. With being one of the brightest people in her grade, not to mention her stunning looks and welcoming personality, she almost held a sense of royalty at the school. “I’ll talk to Mr. Harrington after class about getting you on the team.”</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t agree to this plan yet.” I defended.</p><p>“Maybe is basically a yes.”</p><p>“I didn’t even say maybe!”</p><p>I watched our reflections pass walk slowly in the reflection of the vast trophy case. I hadn’t even noticed how little I looked compared to Liz. We looked like polar opposites, which came to no surprise. Even our personalities had been opposing one another. But as they said, opposites attract. Perhaps that was why Liz had taken a shine to me.</p><p>The sound of a small snicker escaping her lips grabbed hold of my attention. I gazed up at her in confusion. Without breaking eye contact, she pointed to her side down the main entrance. I leaned forward to see what she could’ve possibly been looking at. Off to the side of the hallway stood Ned who seemed to be engulfed in conversation and then Peter, who watched us with a puppy dog expression. “I think you might have a fan.”</p><p>A short snigger escaped my lips as I started at the pair. Ned seemed to be too engrossed in whatever conversation he was attempting to have to notice Peter’s lack of interest.</p><p>“I think it might just be one of your many fans.” I made my way towards the pair, waving Liz away. She giggled as she returned with a smaller wave.</p><p>She cupped her hands around mouth to form a makeshift megaphone. “Don’t be surprised if he asks you to homecoming!”</p><p>I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly as I approached the pair. Peter’s expression remained the same as our eyes locked. He held onto the straps of his navy backpack that seemingly blended into his sweatshirt. “Hey.” He spoke breathless.</p><p>“Hi.” I said softly as I mirrored his stance. Ned’s eyes shifted to me as they lit up like two matching full moons.</p><p>“Leah! Perfect. I just got this new Lego death star. I’m going to work on the base at home and then Peter and I are going to finish tonight. Wanna join in?”</p><p>I felt the excitement begin to bubble within me. “No way that’s sick! How many pieces?”</p><p>“Three thousand eight hundred and three.” Ned spoke with his head full of pride.</p><p>“I’ll definitely be there. I just have to go to work for a little bit and then I’ll be over.” Peter looked at me with confusion as we made our way towards our first class.</p><p>“You have a job?” Though putting <em>watching over Spider-Man as my first solo mission</em> couldn’t constitute as work experience on a resume, I designated it as one.</p><p>“Is that so surprising?” Peter’s eyes glossed over with a fear of his words, as if he thought he had offended me.</p><p>“No no that’s not what I mean. You’re just-”</p><p>“So mysterious,” Ned interjected, keeping his head forward, “like, we barely know anything about you. Who knows if you’re actually working for the Russian mafia or selling weapons to criminals.”</p><p>I laughed out loud. It was humorous how the thought of me being in a gang was more likely to Ned than an arcane superhero. I understood his doubt though. I hadn’t been forthcoming with my identity since my meeting the pair. The most of my life I had admitted to was my mothers passing. She was the only truth in my web of lies.</p><p>“Don’t expose my secrets Ned” The pair chuckled at my comment. Ned soon ducked into a crowded classroom, shortly followed my Peter and I entering the physics lab. We quietly shuffled to our seats. I hung my head low as to avoid unwanted eye contact. I heard indistinct shuffling from the tables above., It was easy to ignore until I heard the unfortunately familiar voice.</p><p>“What’s up Penis Parker. How’s your Canadian girlfriend doing? You wouldn’t mind giving me her number, right? Unless she isn’t real.” Flash’s taunt rolled off his tongue, slithering around the air as if a serpent.</p><p>It wasn’t my battle to fight, but I couldn’t shake the feeling of disgust as he tormented Peter.</p><p> “Hey Flash.” I called out to him.  He shifted his gaze to me with his sleazy smirk still plastered on his lips. “Shouldn’t you be more focused on your love life rather than Peter’s? Last time I heard, you couldn’t even get an American girlfriend.”</p><p>His mouth fell open. I watched his expression. His clear internal struggle to find a comeback brought a cocky smile to my face. He shot a quick glare to me before shifting it towards Peter and turning his back to us. Peter craned his neck around to display his petite grin among his rosy cheeks.</p><p>“Good morning class.” Ms. Warrens voice boomed as she entered the class, brown heels clicking against the pavement. At her presence, the class fell into a deafening silence. Everyone’s eyes trailed her as she grabbed the white erase marker from her wooden desk. The mouse like squeaked rung in my ears as she etched something not visible on the board. She stepped aside to reveal the words she had just written, placing her arms across her chest. “So, who can tell me about Kinematics?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Unveiling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day mirrored the others I had endured in these past couple weeks. Same topics, same teachers, same mundane tasks that drained me of all life. I had stared at the same line for an undesignated amount of time trying desperately to retain the words but I couldn’t find the motivation. I knew what the material was, it was almost elementary. A simple titration lab.</p><p>I wasn’t sure how much longer I could take of pretending to read the paper until my head would start pounding in an irritable protest. The clanging sound of the bell calling for students to leave the building rang throughout the classroom. I couldn’t control the audible sigh from escaping my lips as I collected my belongings as fast as my hands possibly could.</p><p>With one swift motion I flung my bag over my shoulder and marched towards the exit. I weaved through the mazes of desks, determined to leave as fast as possible. “Ms. Stark, can I have a word with you?” I stopped dead in my tracks. It took all my will power to not groan out exasperatedly. Instead, I forced a smile and slowly took my time approaching Mr. Harrington’s desk.</p><p>He sat behind the cluttered desk. His bushy beard hid most of his features but his jagged teeth were clear through his slightly parted mouth. His thin oval glasses were situated so rigidly on top of his nose that I was sure they had never left that position.</p><p>He cleared his throat, causing him to harshly cough and turn away from me. I stared with a blank expression as he made eye contact, once again attempting to clear his throat as small tears prickled the edges of his eyes.</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” I asked blankly.</p><p>“No no, not unless you’re making meth in my class.” We shared a similar expression void of emotion. I was sure he was joking, but something in his voice told me that he had a student do that once or twice before. “So, Liz told me you have an interest in joining the Academic Decathlon as her co-coach.”</p><p>I could feel the scoff begging to escape. Of course she already talked to him. If Liz was one thing, it was persistent. “That’s not exactly how that conversation went.”</p><p>“Look, I get not wanting to join the cause its not cool and everyone makes fun of it and it takes up your life after school.” He spoke with a monotone voice.</p><p>I blinked a couple times at him. “You’re not really making it sound all too appealing.”</p><p>“Yeah I guess not.” His eyes never left mine as he hummed. “I don’t usually do this, I can tell you’re a bright kid. So, if you join the team, I can talk to your other teachers about bumping up your grade and then you’d be the top student in this class at least.”</p><p>“Do you have a lot of pull with the other teachers?”</p><p>“Not really,” he replied blatantly, “so what do you say?”</p><p>I thought on the offer for a moment. It had definite pros and cons. On one hand, I already knew some of the team members and I wouldn’t be subjected to the fear of failure in front of a crowd of hundreds, plus it would look great on my future college applications. But on the other hand, I had a mission and that was my soul reason of being here in the first place. If it weren’t for that, I’d be upstate right now with dad moving into the new facility.</p><p>“I’ll have to ask my dad but sure, it couldn’t hurt.” Mr. Harrington smile and sprung to his feet, clasping his hands together enthusiastically.</p><p>“Perfect, practice starts in ten minutes in the auditorium.” I started at him with wide eyes as I watched him collect a large stack of loose papers, scrambling to catch hold of those slipping out of his grasp.</p><p>“But I-” he ushered me out of the classroom and into the practically empty hallways. This was already a mistake. I had to try to find and find Spider-Man, as I was already going to be loosing the nighttime to do so. If dad found I was wasting the majority of my time, well I could only imagine his stern expression and sword like words.</p><p>“No time to waste, time is of the essence!” He proclaimed. We dashed down the empty hallway. I had to pick up the pace of my steps to keep up with his own. He weaved around each corner like a mouse in a maze on the hunt for a piece of cheese. It was quick to tell he made his venture often. In a school built to house thousands, it took him mere minutes to reach the other side of the building.</p><p>He pushed open the wide wooden doors by its black metal handle. It pushed in, releasing a loud <em>click</em> sound as they moved out of the way for us. Mr. Harrington strutted in with pride in each step at finding a new recruit. I followed in slowly, taking in the surroundings.</p><p>Empty white tables with messily placed plastic chairs filled the space. On the stage stood too long wooden tables with two chairs situated at each one, facing the audience. I didn’t recognize three of the people moving into the seats, but my eyes caught sight of Ned who was sitting down. His face glossed over with an uncomfortable expression as he shifted in his seat. His eyes landed on me. He lit up, sending me a dramatic wave from his seat.</p><p>Liz turned around in confusion to see what had caught his attention. Her expression mirrored his as she saw me awkwardly walking towards her. She placed what I assumed to be a stack of flashcards on the wooden podium before her and ran towards me. She quickly engulfed me in a tight embrace. I laughed as I wrapped my arms around her. “I knew you’d come around.”</p><p>“Don’t give yourself too much credit.” We pulled apart and walked towards the stage. “Mr. Harrington gave me a pretty sweet deal if I did. By the way, did you have any influence in that?”</p><p>Liz shook her head. “Nope. I just mentioned to him how you wanted to join the team.” I rolled my eyes as we approached the podium. I looked to my side, seeing Peter’s head tucked deep within his folded arms. He raised his head slightly, his brown orbs meeting my own. I smiled lightly as he did the same.</p><p>“Okay so,” Liz started, grabbing my attention, “we’re practicing for Nationals. We’re going to cover a lot of different topics to get the team prepped. Physics, Maths, Art History, World History, you get the point. All you have to do right now is read off the flash cards and tell them if they got the right answer or not.” She passed over a stack of yellow flash cards about an inch thick. I grasped them in my hands, reading over the first couple cards. “I’ll start off so you can see what to do.”</p><p>I gave her a slight nod and sat down at the neighbouring table. After scanning over the first card. She had given me a stack of cards for Biology, I could tell based off questions about the human anatomy. Liz started off, rounding off various chemistry questions. Each time a question was asked, a table would signal for the answer with the small silver bell placed in front of them.</p><p>I tore my eyes away from the cards, watching each round to prepare myself.</p><p>“Okay, next question,” Liz started, eyes scanning over the paper, “what is the heaviest naturally occurring element?”</p><p>A kid looking to be about my age with a seemingly matching denim outfit run the bell first. “Hydrogens the lightest.” He paused as he stared at Liz with a cheesy grin. He tore his eyes away, looking away embarrassed. “That’s not the question.” He stumbled.</p><p>A boy clad in a suit and tie was next to ring the bell. With a noticeable accent, he spoke confidently as the girl beside him flipped through her books panicked. “Uranium.”</p><p>Liz sat her card down with a proud, almost motherly look. “That’s correct, Abraham.” <em>I guess that’s his name.</em> “Please turn your pages to page 10.”</p><p>I turned my attention back to my own cards, making my best attempt to ensure I was best prepared for when it would be my turn on the podium. It seemed my attention was anywhere else though, as I tuned into a side conversation. “Peter, it’s nationals. You can’t just take one weekend off?”</p><p>I shifted my eyes over, seeing Mr. Harrington seated beside Peter with a desperate look on both of their faces. “I can’t go to Washington. If Mr. Stark needs me, I have to be here.”</p><p>“If Mr. Stark needs you?” I quipped in. Peter’s eyes shot over to mine. I guess my comment had caught the attention of the surrounding team members. The girl seated beside Abraham looked over to Peter, seeming much less than impressed as this was a common occurrence.</p><p>“Wait, what’s happening?”</p><p>A girl on the ground highlighting her entire page looked over at the stage. “Peter’s not going to Washington.”</p><p>The air in the room cleared. Peter scanned over it panicked. Every member had a different expression but each similar to the next. Disappointment, worry, anger, panic.</p><p>The girl from before yelled out a number of no’s, each one coming out faster than the next. “Why not?” Abraham asked after ringing the bell.</p><p>“His dumb Stark internship,” Flash called out without tearing his eyes away from his phone screen, “he hasn’t even been in the same room as Tony Stark.”</p><p>Did everyone know about this so-called Stark internship but me?</p><p>Liz sighed as she threw down the remaining cards from her hands. The disappointment was pooling off of her. “Really? Right before nationals?”</p><p>From the corner of the stage called out an unfamiliar voice in a monotone expression. I recognized the girl from American History, but I couldn’t pinpoint her name. “He’s already quit marching band and robotics. I’m not a stalker, I’m just observant.”</p><p> Everyone stared at the girl with a blank expression, not sure of how to respond. Liz let out a disapproving sigh. She flipped her hair and turned to Flash who continued to scroll through his phone. “Flash, you’re on for Peter then.”</p><p>Flash dramatically pushed away the chair that propped his feet up and strutted to the stage. He shot me a wink as he passed by. I pretended to gag, causing him to furrow his eyebrows together. “I’ll have to see Liz,” he looked over to Peter and smirked, “you know I’ve got this hot date with Black Widow later.”</p><p>Abraham hit the bell dramatically before exclaiming, “False!”</p><p>Mr. Harrington sighed before spinning himself around, facing the stage. “Abraham, what did I tell you about using the bell for comedic timing.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile at the thought of this being a common occurrence. Mr. Harrington rose from his seat and looked out among us. “Ok team, great practice. We’ll meet again tomorrow to prepare for Nationals.”</p><p> I pushed the scattered cards back into a somewhat neat pile. Liz offered a kind smile as she took the stack form my hands. “I’m sorry you didn’t get a chance to practice at all today.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” I reassured, “there’s always tomorrow.”</p><p>With that, we bid our farewells. I threw my bag and rushed out the doors. The hallways were the crumbs of a ghost town- no sign of the living. My echo of my steady footsteps bounced off the lockers. My feet guided me through the winding hallways as if by some omnipotent force. With every step taken, so did my speed. The pattern continued until I caught myself in a light jog.</p><p>The bright light beamed through the glass pane. I couldn’t control the smile from stretching across my lips as I pushed open the heavy doors. An audible sigh escaped my lips. The light radiated down onto my face, causing the feeling of warmth to spread like wildfire down my body. A childlike hop in my step appeared as I marched off of the property.</p><p>My eyes scanned over each street passed. Each twist and turn flooded with people from all different walks of life. In a city this size, there was nowhere to hide. I weaved through the crowd of inattentive people. There had to be a place. Somewhere, anywhere away from the bustle.</p><p>I stopped in my tracks, earning some complaints from passersby. Slowly I approached the dark alleyway. The stench of the city crept into my nose the further I moved away from the commotion of the street. I scrunched my face together in a desperate attempt to make the smell disappear.</p><p>As I walked deeper into the alleyway, I scanned over my surroundings. The only prying eyes were that of a shockingly large rat. I sneered at the rodent as I flung my bag off of my shoulders. With a quick zip, the collection of books and papers sprung up. I shoved them to the side, digging deep to reach my suit.</p><p>Giving a last glance around to ensure there was no one near, I began to strip down. This would make the list of the top strangest places I’ve had to change into my suit. I balanced myself on one leg as I pulled the suit up my body, making sure as to not touch the piss-stained wall. The smell was rancid. If I felt even the slightest graze against my bare skin, that might’ve been the tipping point for me.</p><p>A sigh of relief left my lips as the remaining part of my suit clothed my body. <em>Thank god nothing touched me. </em></p><p>I craned my neck to each side, hearing the sharp pop ring in my ears. I bent down, zipping up the bag once more. Ensuring it was fully secure, I threw it over each shoulder and closed my eyes. The familiar whisper escaped my lips before my body vibrated with energy. “Hermes.”</p><p>Before I could focus my mind to think on the moment, my feet lifted off the ground. With not a single worry or fear in my mind, my body quickly soared up and over the neighbouring buildings. The wind rustled through the leather, swirling like a tornado around me. Once above the Manhattan skyline, I lifted the bag off my shoulders. Perfect, everything’s still in here.</p><p>With one motion, the bag was repositioned atop my shoulders and I was flying among the birds.</p><p>It took no time to reach Queens. Within less than a week of tracking and observing the mysterious Spider-Man, I found he spent the primary of his time situated in Queens. Perhaps he lived there, or perhaps someone he was watching over. I didn’t question him about it. But it did make my situation easier.</p><p>I flew past Peter’s apartment, quickly tossing the bag onto the roof top as to make it easier to change back when it was time to head over. Hopefully no one with a sleight of hand would wander up there.</p><p>I wandered around roof tops, weaving between buildings in search of the Spider-Man. Thankfully, his suit was easier to spot in the daylight with the vibrant shades of blue and red dad and I had designed.</p><p>It felt as if our roles had been reversed, with him watching me. He was never an easy person to stumble across. Sometimes it felt he was deliberately hiding from me. It was irritating not being able to immediately enter the skies and see him waiting for me with a big sign to show his location.</p><p>I sighed as I reached the edge of a brick building. The light in the sky began to change to a soft golden hue, illuminating everything in the vicinity. The sound of the metal grinding slowly faded into earshot as the subway cart rolled over the overhead tracks. I sighed as my eyes moved across the skyline, watching for any flash of red and blue. I slumped my shoulders in defeat. Why was it always so hard to find him?</p><p>I listened to the sounds of Queens, consisting of primarily shouts and blaring car horns. To my surprise though, a voice spoke that seemed to drown out the neighbouring sounds. “Why would I mention the churro?”</p><p>Curiously, I walked over to the edge and looked over. A cheeky grin crossed my lips as I watched the masked hero place his phone down on the metal railing he was situated on. Quietly, as not to make too much noise I floated down onto the fire escape behind him. He looked down at his wrist, pressing a button that ejected a small metal disc. “What’s up, Spider-Boy.”</p><p>He looked back at me in surprise, dropping the small disc from his hand. He fumbled with it in the air, leaning towards the street as it escaped from him. My eyes widened as I watched him fall parallel with the ground. I ran over, reaching out a hand to stop him from falling.</p><p>His hand wrapped around the disc, causing him to let out a sigh of relief. I started in confusion as his feet stayed locked on the metal railings. He shifted his gaze to me, clearing his throat as a signal that he was ready to not be dangling above the street. I pulled him forward. He soon moved back to his original vertical position.</p><p>I felt my eyes drift down to the edge of his mask, slightly lifted up to expose the edges of his jaw line and thin lips. This was as much of the masked hero I had seen before and I couldn’t stop myself from wanting to see more. He had a sharp jawline that casted a light shadow onto the bit of his neck revealed by the suit. His lips remained pursed as he looked at me. Even with the limited features being shown, I couldn’t help but feel as if I knew him.</p><p>He quickly pulled down his mask over his lower face before clearing his throat. “Are you ever going to stop sneaking up on me?”</p><p>I chuckled at his question. “Come on, what fun would that be.”</p><p>As if on queue by a director, the sound of breaking metal snapped our attention away. We watched as four man ran into the ATM with large bags, muttering to one another. Out of the sirens and horns, one of the mans shouts was able to be heard. “Can’t wait to see this thing in action man!”</p><p>Spider-Man and I glanced over to each other. I could feel the smirk growing across my lips. “Finally, some good action.”</p><p>I flew off of the fire escape, landing at the front doors. I turned back just as he swung over, his feet skidding across the pavement as he came to a halt. I watched the sparks fly from the ATM. Each of the four men had their backs turned to us. I turned my head over to Spider-Man. He watched the action with an almost childlike wonder. I nudged my head towards the show. “So, do you wanna take the lead or should I?”</p><p>He looked at me, the slits in his mask growing wide. “No, I mean, I got this.” He pushed open the doors and walked in, speaking quietly to himself. “Yeah, I got this.”</p><p>I watched the men stuff stacks of cash into their large black duffle bags. Typical money heist.</p><p>Spider-Man watched his surroundings, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. He placed his hands on his hips before looking over to the large support beam beside him. He propped his arm above his hand and kept one on his hips. I rolled my eyes, crossing them over my chest.</p><p>Spider-Man cleared his throat quietly before speaking with a noticeable voice crack. “Hey, what’s up guys? Forget your PIN?”</p><p>The four men spanned their necks around. Each one dawned a mask of one of the Avengers. I sarcastically let my mouth fall open as they watched us. “No way, the Avengers? I thought you guys weren’t on speaking terms.”</p><p>The first man dawning an Iron Man mask approached us, gun drawn. Spider-Man quickly shot a web at the barrel of the gun, snapping it to the side as to hit the Thor mask. “Iron man, always a pleasure. Thor, I thought you’d be more handsome in person.”</p><p>The man disguised as Thor quickly jumped back up, lining up his fist to collide with the masked hero. I caught his fist, tsking in a motherly manner. “Did Loki give you those manners?” I threw him back with one effortless motion. He collided with the man crouched over in the Captain America mask.</p><p>Spider-Man stuck to the roof, dodging each one of mock Iron Man. Fake Thor sprinted at me with all of his energy. I focused my energy on my speed, watching as the world slowly faded into slow motion. In nanoseconds I was behind him, watching him continue to run straight. With a small shove, his body went flying into the glass wall behind. I chuckled as time returned back to normal.</p><p>I turned around to face the weaker Captain America when I came face to face with what looked like four metal claws. Within seconds, a blue light emitted from it and swirled around my body. My body filled with a static feeling. The more I tried to fight it, the weaker I became. He lifted my body into the air effortlessly. “What the hell.” My voice came out as if I were speaking into a fan, distorted and almost robot like.</p><p>Before I knew it, my body was smashing through the glass wall and colliding with the pavement. I felt my head hit the road. The world faded out, being engulfed in waved of darkness. I watched as the fuzzy sight of Spider-Man was being flung against the roof of the building and back down to the floor repeatedly.</p><p>I stood up, regaining my posture to prepare to renter the fight. A large purple beam of light came soaring past me. I watched as it scorched the road, slicing through the lamp posts. My eyes widened as I watched the beam approached a small corner store with the owner standing in plain view.</p><p>I ran as fast as I could, watching the speed of the beam progressively slow down. My legs couldn’t keep up with my speed. Swiftly, I grabbed the man and the obese cat sleeping unconcerned on the countertop. With the two in my clutch, I made my way our of the store.</p><p>The beam had gotten closer since I first entered the building. I felt the edge of the laser singe the hood of my suit as we raced past. We came to a halt just as the beam made full contact with the establishment. A large blast erupted from the building, sending flames and sparks flying in all directions.</p><p>We ducked as to avoid the slabs of metal and concrete that were sent flying. I scanned the area, making sure there was no one caught in the crossfire.</p><p>Spider-Man swing beside me, grabbing my shoulders as he spoke with panic. “Did you get everyone from the bodega?”</p><p>“It was only him and the cat.” He looked over to the pair, watching the man hug his fat cat tightly.</p><p>Spider-Man looked back to me. He analyzed my face before his eyes landed on the side of my face. “You’re bleeding.” He lifted his hand to touch where I guess I had been cut. I swatted his hand away and pulled my hood further down my face. I stepped back from him, taking in a deep breath.</p><p>“I’m fine. I’m gonna try to find our fake Avenger friends.”</p><p>I couldn’t. I scanned every street, looked down every alleyway. It was like they vanished into thin air. There wasn’t a single trace of them out there. Not a single suspicious vehicle or escape route. There was nothing.</p><p>I floated down onto Peter’s roof, crashing down harshly. I grunted as I pulled myself up and stumbled towards my bag which was thankfully still there. I had taken a hit to the head before, but the extensive use of my powers for this many hours was draining.</p><p>I hastily stripped out of my scuffed suit and back into the clothes worn hours ago. It felt exhausting, simply changing my clothes. The instant regret of agreeing to building Ned’s new Lego Death Star was settling in. There was no way to know the events of tonight previously, but it felt like at any moment my body would crumble into a file of ash.</p><p>“Hermes, I release you.”</p><p>My body was tugged upwards as the last bit of power seeped out of me. I coughed as I dropped down to the concrete, handing flat down onto the palms of my hands. I stumbled as I stood up, my body swaying side to side.</p><p>I crept over to the edge of the building, desperately trying to contain the coughs as I looked over the edge.</p><p>Confusion washed over me as the familiar shades of red and blue scaled up the building. I watched as he slid down the window and slowly crept in.</p><p>“I’m gonna hate myself for this.” I spoke to myself as I jumped off the ledge, landing harshly on the metal stairwell.</p><p>My eyes grew wide as I watched Spider-Man pull off his mask. He flung a web at the door, pulling it shut with a soft click. My mouth fell open as he dropped from the ceiling. His brown eyes widened as he stared at his bed in fear. His gaze shifted over to me. I felt my mouth drop open. “No no no no.” He quickly mumbled, shifting his gaze between the bed and myself. “What are you guys doing here?!”</p><p>“You’re the Spider-Man!” The voice of Ned and I spoke in sync. I slowly crept into the room, still in shock.</p><p>Ned’s hands slowly let go of the skeleton of the Death Star, causing it to come to a loud crash. “What was that?” Aunt May yelled out. “N-Nothing!” Peter answered quickly, fear in his voice.</p><p>“Holy shit,” I spoke breathless, “I can't believe it's you. You're Spider-Man.”</p><p>“No, no I’m not. Not me.” Peter tried to dumbly defend. I furrowed my eyebrows together as I stared at him. He looked down at his suit then back at me. As he looked back to me, his eyes fixated on the side of my head. I quickly pushed my hair over the line of blood I knew he was looking at. “What’s that?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He tapped the middle of his suit twice, a mechanism dad and I installed for easy removal. I tried my hardest to keep my eyes locked on his as he slowly walked towards me. My face hardened as he pushed the hair away from my face. His eyes widened as he started at the now dried blood on the side of my face.</p><p>“You’re Pantheon.” He spoke breathless.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I said in a low whisper. It was my turn to clearly lie.</p><p>“Holy shit, so you’re Spider-Man and-and you’re Pantheon?” Our gaze snapped over to Ned to stood with childlike wonder etched across his face. “This is the greatest day of my life.”</p><p>“Ned, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” I started cautiously. It was dangerous for my secret to start unraveling like this, out of my control.</p><p>The sound of Peter’s door abruptly opening stole all of our attention. Peter jumped away from me, watching Aunt May walk in with wide eyes. She waved the smoky air with a charming laugh. She unclipped her hair as she spoke. “That turkey meatloaf recipe is a disaster. Let’s go get dinner. Thai. Ned, Leah do you want Thai?”</p><p>“Yes.” Ned answered immediately. Peter swatted his chest and spoke for the both of us. “Actually they have a thing, to go to.”</p><p>“A thing?” Peter nodded. “Both of them?” Once more, Peter nodded. Aunt May eyes us in suspicion before she began to close the door. “Maybe put on some close while Leah is in there. Don’t want people getting the wrong idea.”</p><p>Peter quickly grabbed the shirt hanging off of his chair and shielded his boxers with the fabric as Aunt May closed the door. Peter swung around, staring at the both of us as he pulled the shirt over his head.</p><p>I still couldn’t believe it. I felt almost idiotic. How could I not tell the person I was spending the majority of my mornings with was the person I was spending my evenings with?</p><p>Ned’s excitement grew over his face. “She doesn’t know!”</p><p>“No body knows!” Peter spoke with a pleading tone in his voice. “No one except for you guys now. And Mr. Stark because he made my suit but that’s it!”</p><p>I scoffed at his comment. Of course I got no credit. “Of course dad said <em>he</em> made the suit.”</p><p>“Dad?” Ned asked curiously but still retaining the same excitement. <em>Oh shit.</em></p><p>“Wait, you said Mr. Stark was your uncle through marriage.” Peter pulled a loose pair of jeans over his exposed legs. I gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. “Surprise?”</p><p>“Holy shit, so your dad is Tony Stark <em>and</em> you’re an Avenger? This is the greatest day of my life. My two best friends are superheroes.” Peter and I shared the same nervous look. Ned’s excitement, if it couldn’t be contained, could lead to both of our worst nightmares- our secret being revealed to the public. “Wait, does this make Peter an Avenger?”</p><p>“I mean, yeah basically.” Peter spoke the same time as I did. “No, not really.” We sent each other a short glare before turning back to our bubbly friend. Ned stumbled back, grasping onto the top bunk to steady himself. I walked forward, trying my best to grab Ned’s attention.</p><p>“Ned, listen. You can’t tell anyone about this. It has to remain a secret.” Ned looked at me in disbelief.</p><p>“A secret? Why?”</p><p>Peter rushed over to Ned and grabbed his shoulder. “Ned, you know what she’s like.” He gestured with his hand towards the shut door. “If she finds out people are trying to kill me every night she’s never going to let me do this!”</p><p>“And you know, protecting the people you love, yada yada yada.” Once more, Peter glared at me before desperately turning back to Ned. “Ned, come on. Please.” He pleaded. I had never heard beg before. I had taken be back by his tone and stature. He seemed so much weaker in this state, rather than the person who was previously fighting the fake Avengers with me earlier.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Fine. I’ll level with you to,” He paused for dramatic effect, “I don’t think I can keep this a secret. This is the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me.”</p><p>“Ned, May can’t know. I can’t do that to her right now. You know- with everything that’s happened to her. I-” Peter paused, his voice breaking, “please.”</p><p>It wasn’t my position to ask any questions. But that comment made all of Ned’s previous excitement vanish into thin air. His face saddened and swirled with guilt. They shared a mutual understanding. I think that was the moment Ned finally cued in, as he stumbled on his words for a split second.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“You have to sweat it, okay?”</p><p>“I swear.” Peter stepped back, running his hands through his hair. He mumbled as he pasted over the small room. “I can’t believe this is happening right now.”</p><p>“Okay I have to ask,” Ned turned to face me. I raised my eyebrows, trying to anticipate what his question could be, “what even are your powers?”</p><p>I laughed at his question. In the moment of Peter’s anguish, Ned was still full of questions. “I can manifest some of the powers of the Greek Gods.”</p><p>My comment seemed to have sparked Peter’s interest as he stopped his pacing to look in my direction. I guess he had only really seen me floating around the city alongside him before.</p><p>“That’s so cool.” Ned said breathless.</p><p>“Here, I can show you but I’m a little worn out so don’t expect a full glamour show.” That was an understatement. Every movement ached in my soul. I tried to push aside that feeling as I channeled my energy into my words. “Poseidon.”</p><p>The power flooded my body at a lesser level than before, but enough to still be a rush of adrenaline. I opened my eyes, watching Ned fall down onto the bottom bunk in shock. Peter watched with wide eyes and an open mouth as I opened my palm. Slowly, but surely, in the palm of my hand formed a small storm. A small grey cloud manifested which quickly began to rain down into my hand. Ned scrambled towards my hand, mesmerized by the small show.</p><p>I chuckled as I closed my hand, crushing my hand in my palm. I closed my eyes and breathed out “Poseidon I release you.”</p><p>Similar to on the roof, I felt the power being ripped away from me. I stumbled back, grasping for something to steady myself on. Peter quickly ran over, catching me before I collided with the floor. “Peter, I think Leah might officially be cooler than you.”</p><p>“Dude, seriously?” I stifled a laugh as Peter helped me steady myself. I held myself up, using his arms as leverage. His face searched mine, asking if I was okay. I gave a small nod. With concern still evident in his eyes, he stepped away from me.</p><p>“Peter, are you ready to go?” We heard Aunt May calling from the other room. Peter sighed, brushing his hair with his fingertips. “Yeah, coming May!”</p><p>Ned and I took that as our signal to leave. Peter opened the door for Ned who quickly shuffled out. I grasped the edge of his door as I left, stopping halfway in the door frame. I could feel his hot breath brushing against my face as we locked eyes. Slowly, his eyes roamed my face. In an attempt not only to reassure him but to stop my mind from racing to other places, I gently placed my hand on top of his.</p><p>“I won’t tell anyone Peter. Your secret is safe.”</p><p>“Yours too, Leah.” He smiled down at me. I gave his hand a quick squeeze which he reciprocated, holding my hand for a second. He continued to lock eyes with me. I couldn’t stop my gaze from shifting lower, landing down on his thin lips. I was finally able to peel my eyes away. I caught him mirroring my previous actions. We moved away from each other. I could feel the heat forming in my cheeks as I looked down avoiding all eye contact.</p><p>“Umm, goodnight.” I walked away, gripping the straps of my bag tightly without another word.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Near Misses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>If sleep was a blissful escape, then I was entangled in the chains of misery. The feeling of an impending doom never left my core. It was like a battlefield in my mind, guns firing rounds into the enemy without a remorse. Except I was the enemy and there was nowhere to hide. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bright flashes flooded my mind. Each one like a crimson lightening bolt, bringing down an agonizing strike that rippled through each nerve. Every sense was in overdrive. I stood as a spectator to the show without a way to leave, being forced to rewatch the incident unfold over and over again. My fear was consuming but never laid a finger on me. It stood straight ahead, challenging me, daring me to do something. Anything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quick flashes of people I didn’t recognized leapt into view. Without any connection to them, I could feel every ounce of their pain. Every affliction. Every ounce of despair and agony settled deep within my chest. I wanted to run. I needed to escape this demented hell but I was a statue frozen before the whirling images. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I couldn’t move. I was forced to listen to the screams. They screeched like a banshee warning of the impending doom. Peter’s cries and shouts filled the air. He called out my name desperately before breaking down into a loud sob. He was abruptly cut off by my dad, repeatedly stammering no’s as he called out for me. I couldn’t take it anymore. The pain and suffering filled my lungs. I chocked, gasping for air. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The flashes quickened. I was standing in the eye of the hurricane, watching as the array of reds and oranges whipped past me. It was like a boiling kettle. I was engulfed with all of their emotions. I felt all of their suffering, their pain until I boiled over. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A gut wrenching scream flew past my lips. It resonated around the walls, cracking the images like a thin glass wall. The fire roared in an upward spiral, twisting the light. It snaked in the air, each spin erupting with more rage and fury than before. Its full force aimed towards me, hovering in the air in a teasing manor. With a final piercing wail, the blistering heat collided with me. </em>
</p><p>My eyes split opened. A small screech escaped my lips as I harshly collided with the floor below. A small groan escaped my lips. The sound of my heavy breaths filled the still night. I couldn’t pull my mind away from the previous images that were before me. If they were truly visions, or merely horrific dreams, I couldn’t shake away the fear that seeped out of me. I struggled to pull myself up, dropping to the floor again.</p><p>I shook violently in a cold sweat. It didn’t make sense, nothing that I saw was. It had to be just a dream. <em>It had to be.</em></p><p>With a quick wipe in an effort to control the tears from streaming down my face, I grasped onto the edge of the bed to pull myself up. My legs turned into jelly, shaking violently with each ounce of force added. It took the minuscule amount of strength left in my bones to worm onto the tall mattress. I cried softly into the cold fabric. I felt pathetic. I was pathetic. I could control the elements but I couldn’t even move my body after a nightmare. I was a sad excuse for a hero. I couldn’t even call myself that right now. All I was, was a fumbling mess with a mental state in shambles. In this moment, all I could do was try to drown out my misery until it was time to finally get ready for the day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The day seemed void of all energy. Even the streets had been particularly quiet for a business day. Aside from the flood of noise consisting of primarily blaring horns, the faint sounds of chirping birds and quiet laughter twirled in the atmosphere. Even the air had a different aroma than normal. The faint smell of baked goods lingering with every step taken. It was a new change to the typical chaos. It was refreshing in a sense, a break from the constant bustle. From the fear still wrenching from the morning, I couldn’t help feeling relieved over the absence of the mayhem.</p><p>The feeling of relaxation hadn’t lasted long. The moment my feet met with the cold stairway of Midtown, all the peace I felt was ripped away at the bare hands of Ned. Every moment he had was spent badgering Peter and I over our powers. It was safe to say that I was definitely curious myself, but after the millionth question, I finally understood why Van Gogh cut off his ear.</p><p>Each new question seemed to vary in its degree of unbelievability. “Do you lay eggs? Are you like Percy Jackson? How far can you shoot your webs? Is Thor actually hot in real life?”</p><p>Annoyance loomed over Peter and I. Every chance I could, I would try to hide behind lockers or the vast crowds. Even Liz had taken me in at her table in an effort to escape the interrogation. The attempts were futile though. As we sat amongst the bleachers with eyes glued to the small dated screen, Ned continued to badger us.</p><p><em>“Hi, I’m Captain America.”</em> The sound of the familiar voice chimed through the boxy tv that looked like it had been rolled out from an old storage room. I tried to pinpoint my focus on Cap, watching his familiar clad face speak about generic health and fitness facts. It was helpless to fight the minuscule smile creeping across my lips at the sight of the familiar face. It had almost brought enough nostalgia to drown out the ever growing amount of pestering coming from beside me.</p><p>“Do you know him too?” Ned leaned over to Peter, speaking in a low hush.</p><p>My eyes rolled back as Peter replied with a bumptious tone. “Yeah, and I stole his shield.”</p><p>Ned’s eyes bugged out in sync with his mouth falling agape. His body pushed against mine as he rotated to face Peter. “No way!”</p><p>I leaned over my knees, clearing my throat loud enough to gain the pairs attention. Their excitement faded the slightest once they made contact with my stern scowl. In a low whisper, I spoke harshly, “if you two keep talking about <em>it</em>, the entire school is going to know which kind of defeats the whole purpose of keeping <em>it </em>a secret!”</p><p>Peter swallowed roughly before shifting back to the teacher. Ned’s expression softened, loosing the previous excitement from before just in time for the teach to begin his instructions. I swallowed down the guilt that was building up in my throat. You could’ve been nicer than that. Idiot.</p><p>“Thank you, Captain.” He shut off the tv, the lingering imaging of Cap disappearing into the darkness, “pretty sure this guy is a war criminal now but I’m required by the state to show these videos. Let’s do it.”</p><p>He blew aggressively onto his whistle, beckoning the kids from the bleachers and down onto the matted gym floor. With a sea of complaints, the field of gold and blue clad students wandered over to each station. With no assigned placement and the only rule being complete every activity, it was a first-come-first-serve situation.</p><p>My eyes caught Ned and Peter, who had quickly found their way to one of the mats closest to the bleachers. They sent an apologetic look before turning back to one another. <em>Shit,</em> nearly every station had been filled. The rush was surprising but considering the fact that the faster each task was completed the faster they could leave, it made sense.</p><p>I huffed, scanning across the large gymnasium. The gently sway of the worn rope caught my attention. With small lazy steps I made my way over to where the others gathered round. The groaning as people hit the matts progressively increased as I got closer. The crowd circled the two ropes, watching as people raced to see who could reach the top first.</p><p>Another person fell from the halfway point as an arm snaked across my shoulders. Every muscle in my body tensed as the grip tightened. My breath hitched. It felt like I couldn’t breath. I couldn’t move. It felt like I was drowning but I forgot how to swim. I couldn’t tell if I was shaking or if it was in my mind. My head swarmed with a million thoughts holding me in place. <em>You’re fine, just move. Run. Hide. Fight. It’s not him. You’re fine. You have to run. You’re just acting like this for the attention. Just move. Do anything. You’re weak, pathetic. Just move.</em> <em>Move.</em></p><p>“See you’re eyeing up the ropes, Stark. I’d ask if you’re up for a little competition but lets face it. You’re not even on my level.”</p><p>Sound of the familiar voice, despite the amount I had grown to detest the person it belonged to, pulled me out of my state of mind. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked over to Flash. The same conceited smirk still plastered across his face as it was every other day.</p><p>I shoved his arm off of me and scoffed. Giving a quick shake of my hands as if it would throw away the last bit of anxiety holding onto me, I retorted “you sure ‘bout that, Flash?”</p><p>A mischievous grin etched across his lips as he approached one of the ropes, pushing aside a freshman who stood at the base. “Try not to fall in love with me when you see what these bad boys are capable of.” He flexed his biceps so forcefully that the vein in his forehead breached the surface.</p><p>I held back a chuckle, feeling myself regain my confidence as I steadied myself at the end of the rope. “You wish.” My hands gripped the age worn rope, feeling the end bits of twine dig into my grip. A glimmer crossed over my eyes. He had no clue what he was getting himself into.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” I shifted my gaze over to him, “I’ll go easy on you.”</p><p>“Aww, my hero.” The screech of the whistle rang through my ears. A gleaming smile broke out as I pulled myself up the rope with ease. It felt like gliding on air, with almost no effort or thought I was being carried upwards. In mere seconds, I found my arm hitting the bell that dangled above just within reach. I glanced down, watching as Flash just approached the halfway mark. The obvious embarrassment and irritation was written all over his face.</p><p>I let the laughter building up escape my lips as I dropped one hand, sliding speedily down the rope. Ignoring the slight burning sensation building up in my palm, I let go and dropped to the ground with a soft thud.</p><p>“Thanks for going easy on me!” I called up to him. Those around me broke out into a soft laughter as I began to walk away. Sounds of Flash’s retaliation on unfortunate souls could not be easily ignored. The pride I felt growing from the small victory burned like a quiet flame. It felt good to put a bully in their place, especially one as sleezy as him.</p><p>Any ounce of success or joy I felt was burned away when I heard the loud familiar voice call out across the gym. “Peter knows Spider-Man!”</p><p>My blood ran cold as the gym grew silent. Every head snapped in the direction of the pair. No one dared to move almost as if they were afraid of what would happen. My heartbeat rang in my ears as I watched Peter scramble to his feet in a panic. Ned you fucking idiot.</p><p>“No I don’t! I-I mean.” Peter’s gaze met mine. Sheer panic was all he was projecting. The fury I felt begin to boil within me like a kettle about to begin screaming. The only difference between me and a kettle in this moment though, would be that I would be screaming at the duo seemingly unraveling Peter’s secret identity.</p><p>“They’re friends.” Ned quipped up as he joined Peter at his side.</p><p>Flash’s scoff was heard from behind me as he once more swung his shoulder over me. “Oh yeah, just like Coach Stevens and Captain America are friends? Mini Stark over here has better odds of meeting him than you.”</p><p>I huffed as I threw his hands off of me once more, taking the anger bubbling up out on him. “Could you <em>stop </em>touching me?”</p><p>“I-I mean I’ve met him. Yeah. A couple times.” Peter stammered on his words. He glanced over to me as if giving a silent plea. “But it’s uhm,” He moved his hand vigorously through the air as he scanned my face for a response, “through the Stark internship. Yeah. I’m just not really supposed to talk about it.”</p><p>Peter gritted through his teeth at Ned, earning a puppy like expression. I couldn’t believe how bad of a liar Peter was. It would be a miracle if any of them actually believed him. How has this kid not gotten his secret identity broadcasted all over New York yet?</p><p>“Hey, well you know Penis Parker, that’s actually awesome. Why don’t you invite him to Liz’s party tonight, since you guys are <em>friends</em>.” <em>Shit, the party. I completely forgot. </em></p><p>Peters eyes softened as he looked back to Liz. My anger began to settle down as I looked over to her. She was uncomfortable, it was written all over her expression. I couldn’t help but feel a pang of sympathy for her as she looked down at her fidgeting hands.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m having some people over. You can come over if you want.”</p><p>“You’re having a-a party?” Peter spoke breathless.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s gonna be dope. Especially if Spider-Man shows up. You know, since you guys are so close.” Flash sauntered over to Peter, bringing the sickening stench of Axe body spray along with him.</p><p>“Umm.” Peter stumbled. He looked around his friends desperately as he continued to mutter incoherently. I didn’t know him long, I barely knew him. But I could tell Peter wasn’t used to having the spotlight on him. Academic was one thing, but suddenly having the stares of an entire class looming over you and the secret that could escape with one wrong word? That was something completely different.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Liz cut Peter off, “I know Peter is way too busy for parties anyways so…”</p><p>I hated seeing Peter look so hopeless. It was like watching one of those holiday commercials designed to leave you feeling sympathetic and pitiful.</p><p>I cleared my throat harshly to gain the attention of those around. I made my way over to Peter and Ned, sending them a deserving glare as I walked in the middle of the two.</p><p>“Actually, <em>we</em> will be there. What time did you say it started, Liz?”</p><p>“I didn’t.” She responded blankly.</p><p>A Cheshire cat grin spread across my lips as I gratingly threw my hands on each of their shoulders. “Perfect. We’ll see you then.”</p><p>I tightened my grip on the fabric of their shirts as I yanked them to the abandoned corner of the gym. The shoes scuffed against the waxed flooring as they tried to regain their steps. I let go, seeing them stumble slightly at the abrupt stop. The palms of my hands connected with the back of their heads, warranting a groan from each of them.</p><p>“What the <em>hell</em> were you two thinking.” I gritted through my teeth. The anger previously there returned once we were in a semi secure place. Ned and Peter rubbed the back of their heads with an uncomfortable expression. “You have one chance to come up with an excuse for what could’ve been so important that it meant putting Peter’s identity on the line.”</p><p>“We overheard Liz say that-” Peter jagged into Ned's side, another <em>ow</em> coming out of his mouth.</p><p>“It’s not important.” He uttered quickly. I raised my eyebrows in suspicion. “We shouldn’t have said anything. We’re sorry.”</p><p>Silence hung over the air. Forgiving or not, the tension grew thicker with each passing moment. Ned quickly glanced between Peter and I before boasting “at least now we get to go to a seniors party!”</p><p>“You guys weren’t already going?” I questioned.</p><p>Peter’s face held hints of suspicion and disbelief as we locked eyes. “What, no. Were you?”</p><p>“Yeah, Liz invited me like a day or two ago. I don’t know, it didn’t seem like a big deal.”</p><p>Ned scoffed as he looked at me with a childlike twinkle in his eyes. “Not a big deal? It’s a seniors parties. People like us don’t go to parties like that, or parties in general. I mean look at Peter.”</p><p>“Dude, seriously?”</p><p>The cool wave of laughter brushed against me, bringing down the boil from inside. I caught the laughter escaping my lips, bringing my hand up to my mouth to cover it. The situation was still serious, but I couldn’t resist the amusement creeping up at Ned’s comments as well as Peter’s embarrassment. I could only make a futile attempt at maintaining a pensive deminer.</p><p>“Well I guess we’ll go together then. That way I can keep on eye on you two since apparently I can’t trust you with anything.” The sarcastic tone rolled off my tongue. The light dust of pink I had grown used to seeing etched across Peter’s cheeks returned.</p><p>My eyes rolled into the back of my head. My feet began to move me away from the pair with slow, guiding steps. I maintained eye contact as I walked backwards away from them. “Try not to blow Peter’s cover again, yeah?” Guilty looks masked Ned and Peter as I turned my back on them, leaving them in the corner. I closed my eyes tightly, praying to any higher power that was listening<em>. Please let me get through this day without having everything go to shit. </em></p><p>Maybe if there was a God, they would take pity on me and give me this one small blessing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>